Nagging Humanity
by FLG
Summary: Arizona is a fallen angel searching for redemption, when she meets a mystifying woman. Is that woman what she's been looking for, or the exact opposite?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I'm not forgetting about Blaze, I just was on a long drive this weekend and realized that I need a new idea for after I finish Blaze. I came up with this and want to know what you guys think. If you'd consider reading it, let me know and I'll continue it when I'm finished with the other story. If you don't like it, then tell me that too, and I'll come up with something else. Also, this story somewhat deals with religious themes, although that's not how I meant it. I'm not specifically religious, so this is more an accumulation of ideas I've read or seen on TV that I like. So, my take is more sci-fi than religious. However, I can easily see how it might offend people to use these concepts in this way, and therefore I realize that this story isn't for everyone, and I'm totally ok with that. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

You know they're out there. You may not specifically believe in them, may not have ever seen one, may not have even thought that much about them. But, chances are, you have thought about them and experienced being in the presence of one. That inexplicable feeling that causes you to pause and look around, even though there's nothing specific to look at. That gut reaction to avoid a person you've never met. That feeling of warmth that floods you right as you meet your soul mate. The reason we know that the dead are not gone. That's them.

Thousands of angels appear on Earth everyday to guide, support, and heal humans. Each angel has their own story and strengths, and not a single one is perfect. Want to know why? They used to be human. Every one, with the exception of the rare Archangels. Archangels are specifically designed and brought into existence by the Elders, and those hold the highest ranks up there. All others were converted to angels after their mortal selves died. Usually these were individuals that showed great compassion, kindness, and passion for helping others when on Earth.

I'm one of those individuals.

At least, I was. As a human, I was a doctor, a good doctor. I honestly cherished the gift I possessed to heal others, especially children. Then, about seventy years ago, proving doctors are not above getting sick, I got Yellow Fever and died quickly after. I suppose they chose me because of my selflessness in caring for others. And, that carried into my job/privilege of being an angel. I never regretted dying. Other than my brother, I left no one behind, and helping people the way I can now, far outweighed the loss of my human life.

However, currently, I'm what you would call a fallen angel. I've been banished from the OverWorld. My leave is temporary if I can rid myself of my sin and prove that my heart is as virtuous as it once was. Otherwise, the humanity will gradually take over, and I'll return to being mortal. That sounds a little strange to me, but that's how it works, and I don't question it. Anger was/is my sin. A fury so powerful that it threatens not only my ability, but my will to help others. My mortal brother was murdered and I was ordered to not come to his aid. I wanted to, I tried, but the Elders refused to allow me to help. They claim they believe it was a trap set up by the Triad of the UnderWorld to capture me. I became enraged at the thought of my brother being used to bait me. As an angel, I'm not allowed to keep in touch or even care about any mortal ties, so what made the Triad think that I would take that bait? They must know me better than even the Elders do. I broke those rules all the time, and kept close watch over my brother. If the bounty hunters had creative enough trap set, they most certainly would have caught me trying to help Tim. Guilt soon morphed into anger, as well. Fury consumed me and the Elders noticed immediately. When an angel is suspected of corruption, he/she is sent to Earth to mend their angelic soul or give in to human emotion and return to Earth permanently. It works as a probationary second chance to earn figurative wings. So, here I am, biding my time until I'm ready to clear my soul.

I leaned back, allowing my back to settle against the wicker frame and my feet to come up on the seat across from me. I inhaled deeply, the cool, crisp air invading my lungs and refreshing my spirit, causing my to instantly appreciate the storm from the night before. Tugging my jacket a little tighter around my body, I reached for the small porcelain cup. I brought the steaming mug to my soft lips and sipped just enough to allow the warm liquid to coat my eager tongue. Unable to contain the content grin from pulling at my mouth, I let out a long stream air, watching as the mist swirled from my parted lips. Cappuccinos definitely redeemed humans for some of their less pleasant inventions. The bold flavor of espresso lingered on my taste buds, soothing the anxiety that threatened to over run my body given half a chance.

It seemed that this was the way I now spent my days, finding ways to quell the beast within me. The beast was new, and I had not yet figured out how to overcome the damage it caused me. Rage constantly plagued my recently fragile equilibrium of emotions and strength. Emotions were not something I've really had to deal with in a long time, least of all dangerous emotions. Compassion, empathy, and love were the only emotions permissible for angels. Most others jeopardized our mission on Earth. Well, _their _mission on Earth. I guess, technically, I'm still an angel, but currently banished to Earth. So, I'm not really sure what that makes me…

Sighing again, this time in frustration, I tipped my head back and let my eyes slide shut. The cold air pricked my skin and the noise of the people walking by provided back ground distractions. My calm moment was interrupted my an unnaturally warm breeze caressing my skin and gently lifting a few golden curls from my shoulders. Without opening my eyes or moving to face the chair next to me, I smiled, "Hello, Theodora."

"Arizona…I can't imagine this is you working hard to earn your wings back." Theodora's voice was soft and melodic, markings of a being of purity, a being I once called herself. "And, stop that, you're still an angel…just temporarily out of commission."

"Get out of my head, I didn't like that even when I was an ang- less human, and now that I am more human, I like it even less." I finally opened my eyes and turned to gaze disapprovingly at her.

Theodora raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you're progressing faster than I thought. Which is why you need to start working at getting back. I've been sent to help you." Theodora leaned forward on her arms, wearing a warm smile that nearly glowed.

Surprised, I grinned at her, "The assigned you to my case? Are they aware of your track record?" I couldn't resist teasing her, she had lost more cases to strange and unpredictable circumstances than any other angel.

She shrugged, "They probably just figured you're a lost cause, so they might as well send me…plus, as your strongest bond up there, it makes sense that I could help you." Her eyes shone with compassion and trust. Her voice was soft as she continued, "I need to ask…why have you not done anything to begin your journey back? You need to prove your virtue and strength to the Elders before being on Earth drains you of your powers."

I considered her words. It was true, I hadn't consciously made any move to earn my wings back. I was unsure why, so at the moment my focus remained on keeping my restless soul calm. "I'm not ready for my wings back, Teddy. I need to figure out how to deal with this wrath inside of me, then I can work on eliminating it and proving my righteousness. Besides…" I gently lifted a finger to the wilting flower in the pot on the tiny table of the café. Tracing the leaf delicately, a subtle glow followed my finger as the flower straightened and blossomed almost immediately. The vibrant red returned to the petals and a deep green flushed the leaves, returning the small plant to it's pre-neglected glory. Smiling softly, I whispered, "…I've got time."

Teddy gazed thoughtfully at me as I scanned the bustling crowd, "I trust you, just don't wait too long."

She didn't say goodbye, but I knew she had left. I took another sip of the cooling beverage. Maybe she was right. It was time to take steps toward my ultimate goal. I needed to identify the specific roots of the anger, then find a way to sooth it. I have no idea where to start just yet, so for now, I'll just drink my coffee.

A few moments of tranquility passed before my new world turned upside down. I don't know what made me look. All I know is that the nanosecond my eyes connected with hers everything I was ceased to matter, and my new goal in life became her. I didn't even notice the rest of her body, my cerulean eyes found her deep chocolate ones and instantly became mesmerized by the fire in them. Her eyes seemed to dance with passionate flames and appeared deeper than the ocean's bottom. I nearly forgot to breath and my heart slammed around in my chest. An unsubtle flush swept over my body as heat spread from deep within me and radiated all the way out to my fingertips. Unintentionally, I leaned forward, unconsciously desperate to eliminate any amount of space between my stunned body and the mysterious creature. She diverted her eyes briefly as she conversed with a waitress I hadn't noticed.

I took this opportunity to appraise the body attached to those eyes. Her long, raven locks cascaded over her shoulders and brushed against her strong back. The dark waves provided an enticing contrast to her tanned and golden skin. Soft curves swayed gracefully as she weaved through the crowd, smiling politely as she passed other bodies. A white v-neck t-shirt hugged her perfect breasts, while dark skinny jeans teased appreciative eyes with her sculpted rear end. I gulped as she threw one last glance and breath-taking grin toward me as she turned the street corner. I'm convinced those eyes retained the power to view every single corner of my soul.

I can't remember the last time I felt like this. My skin tingled with excitement, my knees didn't feel strong enough to support my relatively insignificant weight, my tongue lacked moisture, and my center was overflowing with it. Lust certainly was not a feeling afforded to angels, and neither was romantic attraction, for that matter. Either Teddy was right, and my humanity was returning at a startling rate, or something monumental and fantastically unique just happened. Either way, I couldn't go back to life before her. And, that made my current and future existence extensively complicated.

AN: I know this was fairly short and not very smooth, but it's mostly just to see what kind of feed back I get. The holes will be filled in future chapters and I'll work to iron out the kinks with character development. This isn't my normal style, so I'm not sure if I can do it, but that's why I'm trying. Anyway, I would really appreciate some comments letting me know if I'm on the right track or not. Thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I'm finally back. I was a little tired after finishing Blaze, so I took a much needed break. But, I got inspired to write, so I started up this story again. Also, for those of you that mentioned that it reminded you of Charmed, I'm not going to deny that I was re-watching Charmed on Netflix when I thought up this story. It's not what inspired the story, but I did take some of the terms because I like how neutral they are. Hopefully as the story continues, it won't be so Charmed-y, it should be pretty different. Anyway, I hope I haven't lost everyone with the wait, and I can't thank you guys enough for the support you gave me after the first chapter! Almost 30 reviews! It was awesome. So, here's the next chapter, have a great day!

The warm grass tickled my arms that lay folded under my head and filled my nostrils with the sweet smell of spring. My lean body rested on the lush lawn, completely relaxed and eagerly soaking up the heat of the dazzling sun. I gently opened my eyes, squinting into the brightness, willingly adjusting to witness the pure blue sky. Seattle doesn't get too many days like this, warm, dry, fresh. It feels wonderful to a lost angel, similar to home.

It's a little ironic, though. Humans always feel blessed and happy on sunny days, the combination of warmth and vitamin D revitalizing their fragile bodies. It's these days, however, that angels are the busiest. If the sky unexpectedly clears, it's not a miracle or a good omen, it's the OverWorld clearing their view. Like working on something very intricate and tedious, that's when the most light and purest vision is needed. Same idea. These are the days that the most angels are deployed on Earth, when the most humans need help. The days when the most people are suffering. Sunny days are our busiest. Well, then again, maybe that's why people feel lucky on startling sunny days, angels are surrounding them, soothing souls and supporting dreams.

Finally giving in to the burning in my eyes, I let my lids flutter closed and am immediately assaulted with the image of russet orbs boring into my mind. That's how it's been for nearly two weeks. I close my eyes and see her. I open my eyes and think I see her. For two weeks I've been searching every face for her, never to find those unique and magnificent set of features. She's all I've been able to think about. I should be focusing on healing myself, but instead, I'm thinking about ways to come into contact with her again. Although, on the flip side, the rage inside of me quieted since I saw her. Maybe she can heal me, maybe I was supposed to meet her. Maybe I'm just letting her distract from my bigger problems.

I sighed heavily, resigning to my fate of eternal musing about a woman of which I only got a glimpse. Shifting one hand from under my head to rest lightly on my stomach, I licked my lips as images continued to flash through my restless mind. My mind's eye filled with soft curves, shimmering raven hair, and deep soul searching eyes. I profoundly wish to see her again. Just to learn her name would help to ease the intense desire to know her. The perfect mystery surrounding her brought the level of my interest to such high and inconsolable levels that no hope for moving on existed. The hand previously laying idle on my abdomen began tracing light designs along the strip of exposed flesh above my fitted jeans. The gentle sensation heightened my awareness of her effect on me, despite her physical absence.

As my inner eyes recalled the graceful curve of her ample cleavage, my skin suddenly went ice cold. Without hesitation, I sprung to my feet and swept my eyes through the surrounding area. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and my nerves tingled. They were here. I could feel them. Seeing nothing after my first, hasty search, I slowed my eyes and started to back out of the field, keeping every muscle and sense in my body on full alert. As I approached the edge of the clearing, I finally spotted one of them squatting in a stocky Fern. Turning to allow the best view of the spot, I heard movement to my right. Swiveling my head, I caught sight of another crouching next to a Blackberry Bush. Sucking in a harsh breath, I again, adjusted my position. Crap. Two bounty hunters against a fallen angel. Not good odds. My powers were much weaker than they had been, and even then, going against two of them would be rough. A soft and haunting chuckle floated to my ears, causing me to spin around. A third stood against a thick tree trunk, his arms crossed causally over his chest and a sneer twisting his thin mouth. Not good.

Having no other choice, I began backing back into the clearing. I cleared my throat and nodded curtly, "O'Malley." O'Malley held high rank in the UnderWorld as one of the best bounty hunters. His job consisted of finding forces of good, usually angels, and either killing them or bringing them to the UnderWorld for conversion or torture. He was then rewarded with supplementary power or rank.

"Arizona. I told you I'd see you again." We'd met before, several times. Twice he had tried to take a case from me, and twice he had tried to take me. So far he had been unsuccessful. He began stalking toward me, gesturing to the others to move in as well.

I swallowed, "You brought back up this time. Smart."

O'Malley shrugged, his green eyes flashing and his long black coat brushing the taller grass, "Not that I need it…you're much weaker than last time. I could do this myself."

I glanced around at the other two, dark, smug smiles aimed at me, the loud crunching of their heavy boots adding menace to the already intimidating situation. "Then, why not give it a shot. Hold off the goons." I stalled, trying to formulate a game plan. I could possibly take O'Malley, then the other two. But, no way could I handle more than one at a time.

He shook his head, his oddly soft curls dancing on his head, "Nah, no mistakes this time. I'm not letting you get away again. Do you have any idea the value of the bounty on your head?"

Looking to gain any sliver of time possible, I shrugged, "I have no clue. How valuable am I?"

He let out a hallow and mirthless laugh, "Very. How often do you think we frame a mortal to catch an angel?"

I cringed in pain, he was talking about Timothy. Anger began to claw at my insides, heat boiling in my stomach and threatening to overrun my body. "I don't know."

"Never. You're special. You're powers are stronger than most other angels. The Triad have offered great rewards for your capture." He snickered, "We would have had you if the Elders hadn't interfered with our trap on Timothy."

I clenched my jaw and came to a halt as I felt the others close in behind me, "Don't talk about him."

O'Malley shrugged, "Fine. But, just so you know," His voice lowered, "He was dead before you even got wind his was in danger. You. Never. Had. A. Chance." His last words were punctuated with arrogant snarls.

Unable to quell the potent rage any longer, I let the coiled power spring to life. I quickly lashed my arm out, telepathically sending him flying several yards into a small shrub. Feeling the others make their move, I ducked and flung out a leg, dropping one and grabbing the wrist of the other. Twirling the arm firmly, I slammed his body down and took off toward the cover of the trees. I only made it a short distance before O'Malley appeared in front of me, instantly shooting a flaming ball toward me. I tried to dodge it, but it caught my shoulder and knocked me to the ground.

My shoulder stung, and my breath caught violently. I scrambled, attempting to right myself. As I managed to stand again, my body suddenly pitched backward, depositing me cruelly into the ground several feet away. Gasping, I barely pulled myself upright again and faced my opponents. They were closing in. Holding my arm tight to my stomach, I struggled to control my breathing. There was no way for me to win this.

Refusing to give them the satisfaction, I stubbornly stood my ground, and awaited my fate. I planned to fight to the end. Perhaps if I could get in some good shots, I stood a chance of taking one or two down. Flexing my fingers and tensing and relaxing my other muscles, I mentally prepared myself for the next moves. Suddenly, a warm air swirled around my body, soft lights briefly illuminated the area and causing a relieved breath to leave my mouth. Thank heavens. Out of the corners of my eyes, I glimpsed two tall figures flank me and begin to pace my movements forward. "Nice of you to show up."

"Like you didn't know we would." Karev muttered.

Karev and Avery were part of the Elite. They're basically the army of the OverWorld. All angels are taught to protect themselves from soldiers of the UnderWorld, but the Elite are the ones that are taught to fight. War is not something we seek, but is sometimes unavoidable. Elite also protects angels in minor battles, such as this one. Locking eyes with O'Malley, I raised my voice, "Looks like it's a fair fight now. Want to back out?"

He scowled in disgust and frustration at the appearance of my reinforcements. Barely pausing, he signaled to the others. Instantly, all three began their attack. Avery went flying off to the right, while Karev and I shirked the blows directed at us and returned fire. O'Malley thumped hard into a tree, while Percy crashed into a boulder. I darted to the left and deflected the ball of energy Sloan haphazardly sent toward me. Avery leapt to his feet and held up his hand, using psychic energy to constrain Sloan to a tree trunk. Glancing back, I noticed Karev kick Percy forcefully in the stomach then deliver a traumatizing blow to his head.

Without hesitation, I approached O'Malley in a clear attack position. Fury bubbled up from deep within me. I could feel fire burn up from my heart to my eyes. Visions of my brother flashed through my mind, causing the pain and hate to intensify. This evil being is the reason my brother is dead. My nostrils flared and every nerve rang with anger. I was going to make him pay. He deserved anguish and a merciless death. My advance was slow, precise and determined. O'Malley darted his eyes around, taking in my expression, stance and the immobilization of his team. Defeat and hatred flickered across his features, "You can't hold out forever. Your powers will be gone soon. I can clearly see the rage swelling inside of you. You'd kill me right now, if I gave you that chance. I'll wait for you, Arizona. Soon, we'll get you and I'll make you wish for death." With one last sneer, he disappeared. Percy and Sloan followed immediately, leaving Karev, Avery and I standing in the meadow.

Drawing in a deep breath, I desperately struggled to calm my raging emotions. He wasn't wrong. I would have killed him. I wanted to kill him. This feeling of violence is why I can't move toward earning my wings. Shaking my head, I turned to face my saviors. "Thanks for the help."

Avery nodded, "We have your back, Arizona… How are you?" Concern overtook his face, letting me know that my venture into wrath did not go unnoticed.

Forcing a shaky smile, "I'm doing ok. Trying to adjust to Earth."

Karev studied me for a moment, noticing my favored arm, "And your arm?"

Experimenting, I rotated the arm slowly. It burned, but the pain was fading as my angelic healing powers began their work. "It hurts, but it'll be fine."

He nodded, then glanced around, "You should probably get out of here. I doubt they'd try something right now, but to be safe…"

Offering a grateful smile, I closed my eyes and pulled a long breath in through my nose and let it trickle out my lips. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a large crowd of strangers streaming by me. Briefly, I wondered when I would lose the power to transport like that. Taking in my surroundings, I recognized that I was just around the corner from the café that I frequented. Jamming my hands in my pockets, I start an aimless amble down the sidewalk, mindlessly weaving through the oblivious throng of business men and women.

That wasn't fun at all. It was one thing to dodge bounty hunters when an active angel, but as a fallen angel, it was even worse. Not only were my powers not as strong, but I was emotionally and mentally distracted. I needed to focus, today proved that. If O'Malley found me before I healed, he could fairly easily beat me. I couldn't let that happen. For the first time, I began to fear that I wouldn't achieve virtue again. I may end up on Earth forever, or for a mortal life. If I became human again, O'Malley would still hunt me. Fallen angels were still worth rewards in the UnderWorld.

An unknown amount of time passed as I immersed myself in thought. Eventually, something urged me to look to the right. Stopping to scan the crowd across the street I saw what I needed to see. Well, who I needed to see. Charcoal waves of silky hair fanned out behind her as she walked along the curb. Her body moved in fluid motions as if moving weightlessly. Her sleeveless shirt allowed an astounding view of her toned and tanned arms as they swung at her sides. My eyes tracked her as she turned and entered a small store. Not bothering to think through my actions, I crossed the street and let my feet lead me to the blue door separating me from the woman. Enough was enough. I had been thinking about her for almost two weeks, non-stop. It's time for me to find out who she is and why I can't shake her from my mind.

AN: So, yes, I know that it was short, but I got tired and really wanted to post. Good news is, that they will meet next chapter! If you got the time, I got the place for reviews, so how 'bout it?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I hope you guys like this next part. Have a wonderful day!

Nearly getting flattened by a truck due to my total lack of regard for my surroundings, I hopped onto the curb and approached the wooden barrier. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, this time from anticipation instead of anger. The small bell chimed as I pulled open the door, providing a stark contrast to the silence within the little antique store. The air was cool and still, a musty smell tickling my nostrils as I adjusted to the dim light.

Near the back wall I spotted her. Again, her back was toward me as she browsed the antique knives in a glass case. I moved along a row of hand crafted clocks, vaguely grazing my hand over them as if I might be looking. My eyes never strayed from her toned body as she leaned over the display. Stopping several feet away at the book case, I silently wished for her to turn around. Would it be wrong for me to use a little angel encouragement to make her turn? Yes… Plus, I wasn't quite ready for her to notice me, observing served me well at the moment.

A short, bundled up woman came up to the object of my gaze and offered assistance in a heavy accent. Looking up, the dark-haired beauty spoke perfect Italian in a smooth, sultry voice. I could do nothing but stare in amazement. Not only was she utterly beautiful, but she spoke Italian, and her voice was silky and alluring. I began to tremble with excitement and fascination. The conversation continued between the two women, the shorter laughing at whatever the charming creature said last. Finally, the store attendant directed her attention to me, "I help you find something?"

Several seconds of hollow silence passed. Answering her question was last on my list of priorities as dark chocolate brown eyes settled on me. Twinkling eyes locked with mine, and her eyebrow arched in amusement, clearly waiting for me to answer the less noticeable woman. My mouth went dry as my brain tried to find any words to utter in response. "Uhh…" Good start. "N-no, thanks. J-just looking?" Ok, the last part came out as a question and my eyes never disconnected with the gorgeous Latina's, but that seemed to appease her enough to turn back to her original customer.

With a dazzling smirk, the woman turned back to the counter pointing to a blade and smoothly spoke to the woman. I watched as the knife was wrapped up and paid for, both women chatting amicably in words I couldn't understand. Cursing my fluent knowledge of French, Spanish, and Greek as none of them allowed me to understand this conversation, I glowered in frustration. I really wanted to be on the receiving end of that grin and voice. I selected a book at random and walked up to the counter. My steps seemed to happen in slow motion as I approached the radiant creature. I set the book next to the register as she gathered her things. She smiled at me as she turned to head out. Trying to make contact, I opened my mouth to say something, but that's when her soft scent invaded my nose. She smelled like spicy vanilla and fresh rain, it flooded my body with warmth and exhilaration. This new addition to my senses overwhelmed any chance I had of forming words. She was so close I could touch her if I just shifted my position slightly to the right. But, I probably couldn't handle anymore of her right now.

Hearing the bell announce that she had left the building, I sighed and dejectedly handed the woman some money for the book. "You know her?" Her voice was curious and almost teasing. I definitely wasn't as discreet as I had hoped. Unceremoniously grabbing the book, I smiled to the store clerk and headed out the door, ignoring her question. Not sure of my next move, and decidedly disappointed in myself for wasting the opportunity to talk to her, I glanced around, searching for a sign. A flash of raven hair disappeared into store front a few spaces down. That's good enough for me.

I quickly strode to the correct door, nearly knocking over a tall, red-headed woman. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Not even paying her enough attention to verify that she was ok, I entered without looking at the name of the store or pausing to consider what I might do once inside. Half bursting into the building, I scanned the crowded space, hoping to catch a glimpse of my obsession. Great. Obsession isn't exactly an angel quality. Sighing, I simply shook the thought from my head. One problem at a time. Right now, I need to solve the mystery of the gorgeous woman, then I can work on my angelic ones.

Unable to spy her, I let my shoulders slump in defeat. Ugh, this can't go on much longer, or I'm going to-

"You know, if you're not a little more stealthy, a girl might think that she's being stalked by a beautiful blonde woman."

I whirled around at the sound of a seductive and surprisingly familiar voice. The very woman I had been looking for leaned casually against a pillar just to the side of the door. Her arms folded lightly across her chest, pushing her breasts up, and her right foot hooked loosely around her left ankle. Not bothering to answer right away, I took the moment to fully take in her body and attire. Her loose curls cascaded down her bare shoulders and tickled just above her breasts. She wore a tight, black tank top with faded, figure hugging jeans, and black, leather biker boots. And, last, but certainly not least, an insanely sexy smirk adorned her plump, rosy lips. Basically, she was everything attractive and hard core about the human world. I could feel my body immediately begin to respond to her presence, shamelessly drawn in without apology or excuse.

Finally swallowing the excess fluid in my mouth and clearing my throat, I took a shaky breath and grinned back, "Would that girl mind?" Whoa, that was surprisingly smooth for how I'm feeling…and, flirty? I don't think I meant to flirt with her.

The woman quirked an eyebrow, seemingly shocked by my retort, as well. She let a wide grin slide over her mouth, "Not at all," She cocked her head and mocked contemplation, "Well, unless you're a vegetarian…I'm not into that."

Unable to stop myself, I chuckled heartily, "I'm not…but, I'm also not stalking you. I just happen to need things from the same stores you do…for a project." Eh, sure, that might work.

She pushed herself gracefully from the wall, "Oh, really?"

I nodded confidently, "Yep, I needed this book," I gestured to the unknown and nearly forgotten book in my sweaty palm, "And, a…" I looked around, actually seeing for the first time what store I was currently in. Recognizing it as a cluttered hardware store, I finished, "A hatchet." A hatchet? Ok…that's mildly believable.

The woman giggled as she craned her neck to see the title of my book, "Alright, I know what kind of project the book might be used for, but I think I'll leave the hatchet part of it a mystery." Her eyebrow arched again, clearly in a challenge.

Curious to what book I was actually holding, I dropped my eyes to the cover, _"Pocket Kama Sutra: A New Guide to the Ancient Art of Love"_. Whoops. I really should have read the title first. Drooping my head slightly before looking up and grinning sheepishly, I answered, "Uh, is it more embarrassing to admit I was following you, or that I have a plan that involves Kama Sutra and a small axe?"

"Umm, I'm not sure…But, I kinda like the version where you're so focused on me that you have little to no clue of what you're doing. If that helps." She grinned again, just about causing me to literally swoon, but I held it together. Barely.

Nodding, I grinned back, "It does. We'll just go with that, then." I flushed as I caught her sweep her eyes down my body, then a light blush spread across her cheeks when she flicked her eyes back to mine. It had been over seventy years since I flirted with someone, and even then, since two women being together wasn't exactly permissible, the flirting was very subtle and usually didn't lead anywhere. This, though, this was blatant sexual banter. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that I was interested, and I was almost certain that she felt the same.

But, then again, that was a whole new and virtually insurmountable problem. As an angel, romantic interest was not an option. Many faucets of humanness are disabled and transformed into more appropriate traits and energy when a person becomes an angel. If we were to simply be humans that helped other humans and no changes were made to our being, we would be influenced by human needs and emotions and likely fail in our overall mission. Therefore, things like anger, lust, romantic love, jealousy, hunger, thirst, and greed are removed from our personal existence. For us to do our job, these types of influences cannot exist for us. For me to feel what I'm feeling for this woman, indicates that my opportunities to return to the OverWorld are dwindling, and very soon, I would have to make some very tough choices.

Clearing her throat, seeming to have noticed that I briefly ventured from the my immediate company, she held out her hand, "Since you've put in the effort to stalk me, the least I can do is give you my name. I'm Callie. Callie Torres."

I gulped nervously at the thought of finally getting to touch her. My breath quickened as my hand inched forward, "I'm Ari-" Whoa! The second my hand slid into hers, sparks shot from my fingers to my palm and exploded up my arm until my entire body felt the voltage created by the skin to skin contact. I can honestly say that I have never, in either life time, experienced a sensation even comparable to this one. It easily stopped all other function I might be capable of. Gradually fighting through the fog that overtook my brain, I realized that I stopped mid-name, "Uh… I mean, A-Ariz-zona…uh…Rob-bins." Oh, yeah. That was smooth. It didn't help that it took me a second to remember what my last name had been when I was alive.

Callie smiled widely, not freeing my hand, "Arizona? I like that."

"Thank you." I let out a relieved sigh as she let my hand slip out of hers and seemed to be politely ignoring my obvious fluster. No sooner had the sigh finished, I began to crave her touch all over again. How in the world did humans deal with this mess of emotions and hormones? It's been too long for me.

A moment of silence passed between us as we stared contently at each other, each seeming to drink in as much as possible of the other. The moment was broken by the shrill sound of a phone. Callie jumped, then smiled guiltily as she pulled a phone out of her back pocket. Looking briefly at the screen, she squinted her eyes then quieted the phone, putting it back in her pocket. "I'm sorry, Arizona, but I have to go."

Without thinking, I let my face fall into a disappointed frown, "Oh, ok." I wasn't really sure how to proceed, I didn't want to let her just walk away.

Callie chuckled, and solved my unvoiced dilemma, "Why don't you give me your cell number and I'll give you a call." Her smile was bright and charming.

I swallowed nervously, "I, uh, don't have a cell phone and I'm staying with a friend, so I don't have a home phone number, either." I sighed, this was where the whole fallen angel thing could get unnecessarily more complicated.

"Wow, a stone age girl, got it. Then, how about this…" She stretched over the counter of the store and grabbed a Sharpie, her shirt riding up just an inch with the effort, causing me to inwardly groan at the exposed flesh. Reaching over with a smirk, she lightly grasped my hand. I gasped at the contact that was no less intense than the first time. This time however, I noticed a slight tremble in her hand and her faintly labored breathing that let me know that the feeling was not one sided. She uncapped the marker and delicately wrote her number on the palm of my hand. The sensation of the moist tip tickling my sensitive palm drove my excitement to a new level as her warm hand held mine. "There, now you have to call me to see me again. You should be good at chasing me by now." I blushed at her teasing remark.

My blue eyes met her brown and the world appeared to stop again, I could clearly see countless emotions spinning in her dark depths and I was certain that mine displayed the same. "Bye, Callie." I managed to mutter when the intensity became unbearable.

She smiled softly, "Bye, Arizona…I had better get a phone call soon, or I may just have to stalk you." She turned toward the door, then tossed over her shoulder, "Oh, and don't forget your hatchet." Just to further derail me, she threw in a sultry wink and walked out the door.

I stood there, stunned, for several minutes. What just happened? What did I do? I cannot get involved with her. This is ridiculous. She's a human, I'm an angel. Not only am I not allowed to get involved, but we could never work. How is an angel and human supposed to be together? I shook my head violently, desperately trying to shake out the effects she elicited from my body and soul. Maybe I should talk to Teddy…No, that would only lead to endless scolding and lectures. I can't remember ever caring about something the way I've cared about her in the miniscule time I've known her. I could return to Earth and become human again. Then, I could be with her. But, could I give up being an angel for her? And, what if nothing happened with Callie and I? Then, I would be left on Earth with no powers to help and no person to be with. Plus, there's my future destiny as an angel. What would happen to all the people I was supposed to help if I gave up on my fight to be one again? I knew what the right decision would have to be. I told myself when I began to follow her that I just needed to find out who she was, then I would move on with my mission. And, just because a small taste of her left me wanting her ten times more, that wouldn't change what I needed to do. Cringing, and slightly whimpering at my reluctant decision, I moved my left hand over the numbers on my right. Then, I stepped slowly out of the store, into the bright sunlight. Glancing one last time at my now clean palm, I sucked in a breath and trudged down the crowded Seattle sidewalk.

AN: Ok, so I cannot for the life of me make a decision on a certain aspect of this story. I need to ask someone (like a temp beta) for advice. It will be very spoilerish for the story, so this person has to not care about knowing a big plot point. I don't need a permanent beta for editing or anything (although, I could probably use one), just someone to lay out this problem and get a well thought out answer. If you're interested shoot me a PM and I'll pick one or two people to help me out. For anyone reading, thank you so much for your support and time, if you feel like leaving a review, please do, if not, then please don't.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter. I want to thank Sadielady81 for helping me talk out a part of this story, I truly appreciate it. I love that people are enjoying the story, that makes me very happy. I hope your day is fabulous!

"And, then my babies…my babies, they were taken from me…just ripped from my life…without…without warning or apology…taken by God's wrath…I…we didn't deserve that…they didn't deserve that…" The woman collapsed in a weeping heap into my arms, clinging to my body out of desperation and sorrow.

I soothed my hands down her back and rocked her gently, whispering calming words of encouragement and compassion. "I can't imagine how tough this must be for you. Losing two children makes no sense and no reason offered will ever make it alright. And, I don't believe it was the wrath of a higher power that took them from you. It was an accident caused by a negligent driver. But, you're only focus right now is to heal. I know that right now that thought of living without your boys seems unimportant and impossible, but that's what you're going to do. You're going to prove that you're the woman that gave life to two strong, healthy, moral, and special boys. You're going to mourn and heal then take a step forward. One at a time, nice and slow. Seek strength and serenity whenever and wherever you can. You're going to fight for your life back, and pay tribute to your children. You will find your way back to the light in time. I promise."

A shuddering breath escaped the weeping woman as she looked up with drowning eyes, "Why are you here? You don't even know me."

I smiled warmly, "I'm just a friendly stranger that wants to help take even just a little of the pain away." I softly wipe a few tears from her face, careful of the deep bruise on her cheek and her healing jaw.

"Well, thank you," she whispers. I can tell she doesn't really believe me right now, but hopefully the words will stay in the back of her head and pop up later when she's ready to hear them.

I nod softly, "Of course." I rub her back and arms one more time, then gently lift myself off the bed. "Get some rest." I watch as she sinks back into the mattress and lets her head fall to the side, her eyes becoming unfocused and distraught. I let the door click shut behind me and then turned back to the sterile halls.

As I resumed walking down the hospital corridor, I kept an ear out for where I might be helpful. I had overheard the nurses talking about the woman in Room 135 and how she had just lost her two children in an accident caused by a drunk driver. Just because I was Earth bound at the moment, doesn't mean I couldn't help people like I was trained. Plus, helping others calms my spirit. I've remained rage free since aiding a young child in here several hours ago. Doing this reminds me why I love being an angel. The calling to help others is strong and unrelenting. This is what I was made to do.

As that thought crossed my mind, it was immediately followed by a vivid image of Callie. It had been eight days since our encounter at the hardware store, and my longing to see her again never waned. I still retained enough of my power that I could probably locate her, now that I had met her. But, I just couldn't quite get myself to do it. I couldn't be with her, it wouldn't work, and I just admitted to myself that helping others is what I was meant to do. And, being an angel is the best way to help people. I just needed to resign to my Callie-less future and move on. That thought alone made my heart ache. I wanted her in my life.

As I rounded a corner with a sigh, I felt a warm presence beside me. Without looking, I stuck out my elbow a bit and a soft arm looped through the crook in my arm. "Hello, Theodora."

"Good afternoon, Arizona. How are you today?" Teddy grinned warmly.

I smiled back at her, "I'm doing well. I've been soothing here for a while. It helps a lot with my inner battle."

"Yes, I can feel that. I'm glad you're working on getting back. We miss you up there." Teddy squeezed my arm lightly in hers.

"I miss you all, as well. I'm doing ok down here, but it's very different." I led her through the automatic doors leading out of the hospital. The rain splattered loudly around us, instantly coating us in cold water.

Theodora furrowed her brows, "I can't understand why you chose Seattle out of all places. The weather is atrocious."

Water slipped down my hair and seeped through my clothes, but I barely felt it, "It's not so bad. I enjoy the cold and wet weather, and it makes the rare warm days so much better."

Teddy continued to look skeptical as she surveyed the gloomy streets around the hospital, and tried in vain to shake out her clothes, "If you say so." After I nodded in affirmation, she continued, "Well, I just stopped by to say I'm proud of your recent efforts and am anticipating your return."

"Thanks, Teddy." I wrapped her in a tight hug before she disappeared with a flash of golden light. I sucked in a long breath of chilled air and started to amble down the sidewalk, with no particular destination in mind. The rain saturated my thin layers of clothes and my feet squished in my shoes. I tried to focus on what Teddy had said to me, tried to remember that that was my goal and I should be happy that I'm making my way back. But, I couldn't. Once I stepped out of the bright hospital, the gray skies and cold air coaxed the anger back to the surface. Again, I pictured my brother's face as we laughed as kids, as he lit up the room at his wedding, as he cried at my funeral, and as O'Malley tortured and killed him in cold blood. The picture show in my mind caused bubbling rage to churn in my stomach and move through my veins.

I gulped and attempted to steady my emotions. I couldn't let this happen anymore. This feeling needed to go away. I glanced around franticly, hoping to spot something to relieve the building stress. Finally, I saw the neon sign of a small bakery I had been to a few times and immediately jogged toward it. Slowing as I reached the door, I grasped the knob and stepped inside. Taking a moment to cherish the sweet fragrance and the cozy air, I fluffed my now dry hair and smoothed my thawed clothing. There were some perks to being an angel, and never having to stay wet was one of them.

The bakery was mostly empty, the only costumer being an elderly couple in the corner. I smiled politely at them, then turned my attention to the display case. I really wanted a cinnamon roll. They were exquisite here. A cursory glance told me that they did not have any at the moment. Sighing, I ordered an espresso and took a seat near the window to wait. I gazed out into the pouring rain, letting my mind lose focus and go blank, hoping the lack of activity would quell the beast.

What couldn't have been a more than a few minutes later, the waitress came by and set down a cup and a plate in front of me. Looking at the plate containing an amazing looking and fragrant cinnamon roll, I glanced up in confusion, at the waitress, "Uh, I didn't order this." I motioned to the delicious pastry.

The older woman smiled, "I know, that woman at the counter ordered it for you."

Even more confused, I shifted my gaze to the counter and my breath caught. Callie stood smirking in my direction as she gathered her coffee and baked goods. Unable to restrain the wide grin that captured my lips, I stared in pleasant shock at her. Her hair was wet and hung around her face, some clinging delicately to her rosy cheeks. A black leather jacket glistened with water, hugging her curves and her dark jeans stuck to her body, showing random patterns of darker splotches. She looked stunning. My eyes tracked her eagerly as she approached my table.

"Hey, stranger." Her voice floated over me, the hint of mockery not reducing my instant appreciation of her presence.

"Hey, Callie." Against my better judgment, I motioned to the seat across from me, and she slid into it. Butterflies danced in my stomach as our eyes locked and nearly visible sparks ignited in the space between us. I'm never going to get over my connection with her.

Callie finally broke the silence, "So…I never got a call from the blonde woman with a blade fetish." A small smirk complimenting her sparkling eyes.

Furrowing my brows in brief confusion, my face reddened when I remembered the hatchet incident. "Very funny…" I paused, gazing into her eyes. Not ready to answer her implied question, I kept my eyes locked with hers, "Thanks for the cinnamon roll, I thought they were out."

"They were, and you're welcome. You looked like you could use a little pick me up." She replied, in a soft voice.

"Yeah…" The tension thickened between us, each yearning to talk about what's on both our minds. I started, my face flushing slightly, "I wanted to call you…"

"But…?"

"But, my life is unimaginably complicated at the moment, and involving…you…in that would be overwhelming and unfair." The words came out rushed and rehearsed from personal repetition over the past week.

Callie nodded in acceptance, our eyes never once straying from the other's. Every part of my body longed to reach out and touch her, any part of her. After a few moments, she cleared her throat, "Ok, well that sounds sensible, I suppose. However, the thing is, I can't stop thinking about you." My breath hitched as she leaned across the table, getting dangerously close to me as she continued in a low voice, "Every time I close my eyes, I see yours. Every time I see someone with gorgeous blonde hair, I think it's you. I know that sounds crazy because I only met you once after I caught you stalking me, but that's what I'm feeling. I just want to spend more time with you. And, I think that you feel the same way. Am I right?"

Her breath mingled with mine and her eyes flashed darkly as she waited for my answer. On it's own accord, my hand came up and gently pushed a damp lock off her cheek and behind her ear, a small gasp coming from her lips as my finger brushed the delicate skin there. "You're not wrong. But, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You should forget about me." My voice was a weak whisper as I practically begged her to let me walk away from her.

"Why don't you let me worry about that? Tell you what. I'll give you a choice. I'm going to be at this address," She finally broke eye contact with me to scribble something on a napkin and slid it over to me, "At seven pm tomorrow night. I'm going to have dinner. If you think that this," she motioned to the air between us, "is too much to deal with, then I'll eat by myself, and let you go. But, if you think that maybe our potential as …something…out weighs the complications we'll face, then show up and have dinner with me."

I gulped as I stared at the napkin. "Callie…"

"Just think about it, and I hope to see you there. And, if I don't, then I hope you have a wonderful and fulfilling life, Arizona Robbins." With that, she reached over and swiped her finger along the side of the cinnamon roll, gathering some icing, then brought it to her lips with a smirk, sucking the sticky sweetness off, "Mmm…That is _really _good."

Watching as she sauntered out the door, I tried to regain the breath she took with the icing stunt. My body trembled from the emotion evoked by interacting with her. Such a high came from just speaking with her. Not only that, but the discontent and upheaval that I felt upon entering the bakery was now gone. She had that power over me, she soothed me and enlivened me at the same time. Being around her felt new and exciting and…promising. Glancing back down at the napkin covered in her delicate handwriting, I let my thoughts spin around in my mind. Go or let her go? I had to make a choice.

Then, again, it's only wishful thinking that fooled me into believing that I really had a choice.

AN: Please review if you have something to say, I like to hear from you all.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, everyone. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Here's the next chapter, it's a long one. Let me know what you think.

I wrung my hands nervously as I approached the address written on the crinkled napkin stuffed in my pocket. My legs felt wobbly and my heart fluttered restlessly in my chest. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be meeting Callie here. I shouldn't be leading myself down a path I can't complete. With this in mind, my feet continued to move forward, bringing me closer and closer to the small store front that led to where Callie presumably waited for me. If I got caught here by someone from the OverWorld, I would be in a great deal of trouble. There's no way they would allow me to consort with a mortal, especially not when I should be focusing on earning my wings. They would banish me to Earth forever…I can't do this.

I turned around and practically ran in the opposite direction, not stopping until I ducked into an alley way three blocks down. I'm not ready to commit to a mortal life. I'm still an angel at heart…I panted softly and leaned against the wall, letting my eyes slide shut. Unsurprisingly, Callie's face shone brightly in my mind's eye, tempting me with possibilities. I watched as Callie told me she couldn't stop thinking about me, as her eyes sparkled with daring, as she smirked enticingly, and as she delicately licked her finger clean of icing. Whimpering softly in frustration and defeat, I pushed off the wall and slowly trudged back toward the restaurant. As many reasons as there was to not go, nothing could deter me from meeting her here tonight.

Nearing the door, I glanced around, taking in the décor and atmosphere. Looking down at my attire, I decided that I was maybe a little underdressed. Quickly checking my surroundings for any onlookers, I swiftly swiped my hand down my body. Striding over to a vacant window, I appraised my appearance. I chose a simple halter top, black dress that fell just above my knees and dipped low in the front. I had been aiming for white, but my powers sometimes had a sense of irony, choosing instead a color of mystery and sin. Fine, it looks good anyway. My hair came down to my chest in soft curls, and silver bracelet loosely clung to my wrist. Nodding and letting out a whoosh of air, I stalked to the door, unwilling to delay the inevitable any longer.

Pulling open the heavy wood door, I stepped inside with equal feelings of anticipation and trepidation. The restaurant seemed to be a small, cozy, Italian bistro. The light provided came from flickering candles and low lights, creating a dim and dancing glow. The air greeted me with a thick and delicious aroma and wrapped my body in warmth. The colors were bold and dark, creating an intimate and inviting atmosphere. I sighed, the place alone was seductive, keeping my distance from Callie would be next to impossible.

A small woman approached me with a wide smile, "Welcome to _Ardente_. Can I get you a table?"

I smiled politely while I scanned the tables, impatiently searching for Callie's alluring features, "Uh, I'm supposed to be meeting so-" My words caught in my throat as my nervous blue eyes connected with the eager brown of Callie's.

Briefly confused by my unfinished statement, the hostess followed my line of sight, "Oh, you're Miss Callie's guest. Please, follow me." She gracefully wove through the tables leading to the booth in the back corner, with me right at her heels, never letting my gaze stray from Callie's. Whatever consequences came from tonight, just getting to see her look at me like I just completed her world, made everything worth it. "Here you are. Can I get you two something to drink?"

Neither of us spoke at first. I quickly skimmed my eyes along her toned body, greedily absorbing the sight. Her hair was down in loose curls, washing over her bare shoulders and chest. A deep purple, sleeveless dress hugged the curves of her breasts and torso, before slacking off to swish delicately around her thighs and knees. The color perfectly complimented her olive skin. Her long and sculpted legs led down to strappy black sandals, with generous heels, adding a fantastic element to her appearance. Until now, I had only seen her in simple jeans and t-shirts, this very feminine and soft look drove me slightly crazy. When my eyes finally reconnected with hers, she grinned and almost whispered, "I didn't think you were going to come…you look beautiful."

A warm blush crept up my neck and colored my cheeks, causing me to stutter my reply, "Th-thank you…and, you…you look…" I stopped and shook my head, offering a sheepish smile. Taking a deep breath, I tried again, "You look stunning." Callie smiled broadly, not even attempting to hide the pink tingeing her darker complexion.

As we continued to stare into each other's eyes, each lost in the comforting and exhilarating presence of the other, the hostess cleared her throat, "Ok, I'll just bring you my favorite bottle of red. You'll like it." With a smirk, or what I assumed was a smirk because I was still focused on Callie, she spun around and walked away.

Licking her lips slowly and tugging lightly at her bottom lip with her teeth, Callie motioned to the seat across from her. Returning to her first statement, I admitted, "I wasn't going to come."

Callie nodded, "I know…What changed?"

"I couldn't stay away." I replied simply and quietly.

"I'm glad." Callie's eyes sparkled as she grinned gently.

The hostess returned, bringing glasses and a bottle of red wine. "Here you go. Would you like to hear our specials for this evening?"

Without taking my eyes of Callie, I raised my eyebrows and jerked my head toward the woman in a silent question. Callie shrugged and smirked in response, so I addressed the woman whom neither of us particularly cared about at the moment, "Just bring us whatever you recommend."

"You got it," She answered with a small giggle as she strolled away.

"Bold choice," Callie commented, a teasing grin tugging at her lips.

"Not really." I replied casually.

"And, why is it not bold to trust her to bring us something we didn't order?" She questioned curiously.

"First off, the waitress addressed you by name. Secondly, when you wrote down the address you did it from memory. And, lastly, this isn't the type of place you bring someone unless you know it well. So, I guessed that she'd know what you liked, and I couldn't care less what I eat, so letting her choose is faster and easier."

"Why don't you care what you eat?" She questioned again, pouring some wine into a glass for me.

Taking a sip, I shrugged, "I can tell by the smell in here that everything is probably amazing, and…I'm far more interested in the company than the food." I trailed off, embarrassed that the last part slipped out. I glanced down at the table, hoping she'd ignore the comment.

"Well, I whole heartily agree with you on that. And, you're right, everything is fantastic here, and I do come here often." Callie smiled brilliantly, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"This where you bring all your dates?" I teased, but also a little curious about her life.

Callie blushed and fidgeted with her napkin, "Uh, no, actually. You're the first."

Grinning, I cocked my head, "Why?"

She cleared her throat and took another sip of wine, "Let's just say this place is special, and I didn't want to share it with anybody else."

Trembling with expectation, I asked quietly, afraid of the answer, "Then…why me?"

"Because you're special." She finally looked back up into my eyes, judging my reaction before continuing, "I feel something unique and wonderful when I'm around you, and I wanted to do something different with you."

That was the answer I was afraid of. From the second I laid eyes on her, sitting at the booth, I forgot how dangerous it was for me to be here with her. I forgot about the consequences. I forgot about my mission. And, if she continued to voice her feelings, and I continued to act on mine, then I may abandon my mission for her, and I don't know if I can do that. I shook my head to clear it as the waitress brought our food. She set plates in front of us both and smiled politely. Looking down I saw a plate of something that appeared and smelled incredible. I had no idea what it was, but I was going to eat the entire thing. Immediately taking a bite in a desperate attempt to distract myself from Callie, I let out an involuntary low moan. Licking my lips to savor the taste, I groaned, "Wow, this is so good." When I didn't get a response, I glanced up at Callie.

Callie's eyes were faintly glazed and a fork hovered in the air near her mouth as she gaped at me.

A little confused, I lightly waved my hand in front of her face, "Are you ok?"

Callie gulped and blinked her eyes before completing her bite. After swallowing, she nodded, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh…maybe don't moan like that anymore if you want to finish your dinner."

Smirking, I raised an eyebrow and took another bite, watching as she did the same. A cheeky challenge hung in the air between us, each daring to push the other's buttons. After eating for a few minutes, Callie broke the comfortable silence, "So, other than every single, visible part of your body, I know nothing about you. What do you do?"

Inwardly groaning at entering the lying part of the conversation, I answered as convincingly as I could, "I'm a life coach and guidance counselor. Sort of free lance, just going where I'm needed." I stopped, hoping that she didn't press for more details.

Callie laughed lightly, "Yeah, I can see you doing that. You like it?"

Smiling, I nodded toward her, "Yeah, I do. It feels like what I was made to do…" I trailed off, looking down briefly at the implications of my words. Catching her eyes again, "What about you?"

"I'm a talent agent. Also, free lance. I find people of interest and get them to join with different organizations." Callie smirked in pride, clearly fond of her job.

"That sounds interesting, how did you get into that?" I ask, eager to keep the conversation on her.

"Um, I don't really know. A fluke, then realized I was good at it. I have excellent eyes and intuition. I can find the goods." Callie winked at me and set down her fork.

Unable to stop myself, I responded, "Find anyone good lately?"

Callie chuckled, "Yep." Her eyes danced as they bore into mine. I could look into her eyes forever. Maybe I will.

We talked for the next hour. She told me about her sister and parents and what she enjoyed doing. Turns out she enjoys cooking, photography, and kayaking. She had been in a few serious relationships before, but neither turned out to be what she was looking for. I told her the basics of what I could remember from my mortal life. I talked about my brother and parents, about my previous marriage to a man. She found this surprising, but I shrugged it off, telling her that we both used the marriage to please our families and maintained extramarital relationships, until we couldn't handle the pressure anymore. Well, actually, until I died, but I kept that to myself. I also revealed that I loved to draw, run on the beach, and bake. I've never connected with anyone the way Callie and I were connecting in that tiny café.

Callie surveyed our finished meals and empty glasses, "Hey, if you're finished, I'd like to show you something." She slid out of the booth and held out her hand for me.

Without hesitation, which shocked me a little, I extended my hand and slipped it into hers. This plain action sent waves of prickling sensations up my arm and caused me to gulp audibly. Callie smiled with a soft blush, then began leading me toward the back of the restaurant. Looking over my shoulder, mildly bewildered, I jerked my thumb back toward the table, "Shouldn't we pay them or something?"

Callie shrugged, "Nope, dine and dash."

I stopped in my tracks, making her jolt as her arm stayed with me, "Uh, what?"

Callie smirked, "I'm only kidding. I have a standing deal with the owners, they're old friends. I pay the rent on the space, and they give me all the food I want. Don't worry, it's all square."

I smiled in relief and allowed her to continue to lead me toward the back door, "The Italian…"

She glanced back over her shoulder, "I'm sorry?"

"You spoke Italian to the woman in the antique store…" I gave sheepish smirk.

"Ah, yes, when you were stalking me." She chuckled. We passed the hostess just before entering the kitchen, and Callie thanked her and kissed her cheek sweetly. After I thanked her as well, she continued, "I lived in Italy with their family for a while when I was younger."

"You are full of surprises, Miss Torres."

"You have no idea, Miss Robbins." She beamed at me as we walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Are you going to kill me?" I half teased as we emerged onto a dark and empty patch of land that led to the harbor.

Callie laughed, "Not tonight, I just like to walk along the boardwalk, especially on a night like this." She gestured to the abnormally clear sky which allowed the full and bright moon to shine down elegantly.

I marveled at how easy it felt to be with her, simply walking hand in hand as if nothing else mattered, and we were just two regular people getting to know each other. It felt great. Unconsciously, I shifted my hand so that I could intertwine our fingers, needing to feel even the slightest bit more connection. The feeling of our palms pressing together sent warm chills down my spine. As we walked along the harbor, she pointed out different kinds of boats and offered random details about sailing and rowing. I wasn't particularly interested, but I thoroughly enjoyed listening to her melodic voice.

When we began to make our way back toward the parking lot on the other side of the building, my skin suddenly went cold. No, they couldn't be here now. Sucking in a breath and tuning out Callie so that I could focus solely on the warning gripping my body, I knew instantly that it was O'Malley. Subtly surveying my surroundings, I finally spotted him hovering behind a dumpster about thirty yards away. He wasn't planning on attacking me with a human right here, was he? That would be monumentally stupid. Unless…unless he can sense that I would do virtually anything to protect her… That would grant him substantial leverage and a solid excuse for exposing himself to a human. I could never forgive myself if Callie got hurt in the crossfire of my battle. I needed to avoid what looks like a possible trap, it's the right setting. I yanked softly on Callie's arm, slowing her steps, "Uh, actually, I need to be going, it's late…and, I, uh, parked on that side," I motioned to the opposite side, hoping to lead Callie away from O'Malley and possible ambush.

She searched my face, obviously picking up on my concern and unease, "Sure…is everything alright?" Her voice was soft and encouraging.

I nodded mutely, trying to relax my expression and led her the other direction. Callie looked over her shoulder with a curious expression, seeking some explanation for my sudden change in mood, but thankfully didn't press the issue. As we rounded the corner onto a more populated street, I let out a puff of air, then realized that I didn't have a car. I quickly conjured a silver Audi to the curb around the corner and steered Callie the appropriate direction. I scanned the area and looked behind us, searching for any clue that O'Malley or one of his men followed us. Sensing nothing, I returned my attention back the beauty next to me, content that we were safe for now. As we neared the car, Callie suddenly became anxious and shifty. Taking my turn, I looked into her eyes, "Is everything alright?"

Callie nodded, and looked around nervously before sighing, "Uh, yeah, everything is…perfect, actually." We came to a stop next to 'my' car and instantly moved closer to each other. We were standing so close that I could feel the heat from her body and inhaled her sweet scent. My body began to respond to her nearness as she said in a voice just above a whisper, "I had an amazing time with you, Arizona."

I swallowed at the feeling of her breath washing over my face, "Yeah, me too." My breath snagged in my chest as I watched her eyes darken and her body lean ever so slightly toward me. I can't remember a time that I wanted something more than I wanted her lips on mine. I also can't remember a time when I've been more afraid…of anything. My pulse skyrocketed as I thought about what was about to happen. Licking my lips in preparation, I continued to hold my breath and pull her in with my eyes. Even knowing full well that I shouldn't kiss her, I knew that I was going to do nothing to stop it. Her hands came to rest on my hips and I shivered at the contact. Her fingers flexed into my flesh as she pulled me an inch closer. Now her front brushed against mine nearly making my eyes roll back at the new and unbelievable sensations. Her eyes flashed with something akin to passion and her lips parted. We seemed equally afraid of and incapable of stopping our next action. With her lips only a few inches from mine, I prepared myself for the connection I craved.

As soon as I began to allow my eyes to flutter closed, mostly from system overload, she pulled back completely. "Good night, Arizona." With that, she clenched her jaw, shot me a remorseful look and turned around to walk away.

It took me a few seconds to fight through the haze and register what just happened. She was definitely going to kiss me, then something changed at the last second. It's probably for the better. If she had kissed me, I'd probably have been a goner…even though it feels like my heart is shattering, I'll just accept that she saved us both from a lot more heart ache and move on… "Wait! That's it?" I yelped after her, apparently disregarding everything I had just considered.

Callie whipped around toward me with an expression of hope and anguish coloring her features, "I shouldn't kiss you, Arizona."

"Why not?" I asked distraughtly.

"Because…I don't know if I'll be able to stop. And, I need to stop…for both our sakes." She replied quietly.

Wasn't I suppose to be the tortured soul in this relationship? "I trust you." I offered, equally as quiet.

Callie gave me a look full of an emotion I couldn't quite place before striding quickly back to me, sliding her soft hand along my cheek until her fingers hooked behind my neck and pulled my lips to hers. The feeling of her touch, though light, exploded through my lips and rushed down my body. Every nerve in my system jumped and tingled, I could feel her kiss in my toes. Our lips began to move tenderly and determinedly against the others. Her lips were like silk on mine, her warmth greeting my neglected mouth, and hands smoothed down my cheeks, to my shoulders and arms, before resting again on my hips. My arms wound themselves around her neck and I allowed her total control. Even though I hadn't kissed anyone in over seventy years, my body knew exactly what to do with Callie's. I felt her lips part and her velvety, but hesitant tongue trace my bottom lip. Without a second thought, I opened my mouth, inviting her in. Our tongues connected with a burning need and feverish strength. I moaned quietly at the feeling of enlivenment and peace overtaking my body with each stroke of her tongue.

Our tongues tangoed for only a few seconds or so before Callie pulled away, panting hard. Her eyes were dark and excited, and a brilliant smile covered my new favorite part of her. "Sorry," She whispered, "That's my limit for tonight…"

Swallowing hard and trying to calm my pleasantly raging body, I nodded, "Thank you, Callie," Seeing her raise a mocking eyebrow, I elaborated, "For that, for kissing me against your better judgement. It was…incredible." My breathing was still somewhat shallow and my hands trembled.

Callie laughed heartily, "Oh, honey, that was _my _pleasure." Her expression sobered to a soft smile, "Good night, Arizona."

I grinned back, and whispered, "It certainly is. Good night, Callie."

I frowned when her figure disappeared around the corner. What am I going to do now?

AN: Like? Hate?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, everyone. Sorry this took so long. Finals and job requirements meant no extra time to write. But, that's over now. I got a lot of speculations from the last chapter, lets see if you were right. Also, this chapter marks the ratings switch from T to M, so be warned. Enjoy and have a wonderful day/night!

I groggily opened my eyes to warm rays of sunshine filtering through the pale green curtains. Stretching, I loosened my muscles as I vaguely took stock of the room. Since my banishment, I had been taking residence in a safe house we used for cases that required extended protection. It was a simple single bedroom house in a somewhat rural area, just outside of Seattle. The furniture and décor was simple and serene, and best of all, it was magically protected against UnderWorld forces. I was safe here…at least, from bounty hunters or any other non-humans attempting to harm me.

Opting to stay in bed a little longer, I slipped my eyes closed and foolishly allowed images from my dreams to replay in my mind. Callie. That's all I've been dreaming about for three nights. Since our kiss. By fate, forgetfulness, or unconscious design we had not exchanged contact information or made additional plans. I had no idea when I would get to see her again, or even if I would. Maybe she didn't want to see me again, there was a few uncertain moments that night. Maybe she has some secret of her own.

Shaking the unwanted thought from my head, I breathed deep and refocused on my unconscious and pleasant thoughts from the night. Last night's dream had been the most…erotic, that I have ever experienced. As angels we do not generally dream. Rare circumstances can cause premonitions, visions, or recovered memories, but no pointless dreams. Certain angels possess the ability to see things that haven't happened yet, or might happen, or happened in the past, which present as dreams and I'm one of those angels. That's what O'Malley was referring to when saying that I was valuable and special. They are capable of using my powers for their own agenda. Anyway, that's not what this dream was. This dream was not of the future, not a warning of things to come if I don't stop it, not recovered memories. This dream was pure, human longing.

Sighing, I recalled the feeling of her lips pressed against mine. The way her hands gripped my hips, causing my heart rate to spike. Her tongue stroked mine with expertise and desire. I could feel her body press urgently, but tenderly against mine. My body felt like it was burning from the inside, out. From these actual memories sprang the creative license of my dream. Those same feelings existed, but this time we weren't on the curb by my fake car, we were in a beautiful Victorian home, stumbling over polished hardwood floors to a gorgeous four post bed. Soft lights illuminated the room as we flopped onto the soft mattress. Callie's body covered mine, gently pushing down in a slow rhythm. Quiet moans began to escape my mouth as she massaged my thighs, moving toward my core at an excruciating pace. Her mouth explored the smooth flesh of my neck as she finally tickled my center through thin panties. Gasping, my head flew back as she added pressure in slow circles, working my body into an unprecedented frenzy.

Squirming on my small bed, I could feel my body ready itself for the promised sensations my mind was reliving. My whole being felt flushed and anxious, my hands repeatedly flexed and relaxed next to me, and my legs shifted across the cotton sheets, searching for the warm body I craved. Groaning in dread, I felt my neglected clitoris engorge, and heated liquid gather between the folds of my center. Unbidden, my hand crawled to the waistband of the shorts I wore to bed, fiddling with the elastic, stalling. Self gratification was forbidden for an angel, it directly corresponded with lust, which was unacceptable. Still, as the images continue to flash through my brain, the need for physical contact increased to unbearable heights. Whimpering in desperation as I thought about Callie's hand stroking me, I let my fingers inch under the band. Clenching my jaw, I pushed down lower, coming to the patch of soft curls. Gulping in nervousness at the line I was about to cross, I held my breath and bridged the last distance to my slick slit. Sighing at the feeling of my fingers on the ignored flesh, I was surprised at how thoroughly my body had responded to just thinking about Callie. Running through the wetness a few time, adjusting to the new sensations, I finally sought out the one place I needed pressure. Brushing over my hardened nub, pleasure shot through me, causing my eyes to shoot open and a deep gasp to fly out of my mouth. I hadn't done this very often even when I was alive, but the process came back to me, regardless. Adding more pressure, I sped up a little, drawing small, tight circles around my throbbing clit. My hips flew off the bed to meet my hand. I swallowed hard, trying to control my breathing as mental recollections played in my mind, allowing me to imagine that it was Callie making my body alive with pleasure. Licking my lips, I moaned as I felt my muscles contract and the pressure in my belly build. I vaguely remember this feeling, it meant my physical release was coming. My hand moved quicker and my breath came in short puffs. Biting my lip, I prepared to experience something that I hadn't even thought about in seventy years.

"Arizona?"

The melodic voice instantly broke the spell. Yanking my hand from my shorts with a cry of coiled frustration, I smoothed my cloths and hair, and opened the door leading to the living room. "Theodora? What are you doing here?" I asked when spotting my friend standing at the mantel. It was a great feat to keep the annoyance and desperation out of my voice. Even standing there right next to her, someone I really needed to hide my previous activities from, my center burned for attention.

Teddy turned toward me about to say something, then stopped when she took in my appearance. She cocked her head to the side and closely examined me, which made me fidget. She couldn't possibly know what I was just doing, right? Maybe I was more messy than I thought? "Were you still sleeping?" Teddy asked to my surprise.

"Uh, yeah. So?" I responded quickly, eager to keep the conversation on safer topics.

"It's kind of late for you to be in bed still." She commented, while continuing to stare at me as if scrutinizing every detail about me.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere to be, and I've been working hard lately. I let myself catch some extra sleep. Is that a problem?" I asked as I sunk onto the couch, crossing my legs tightly, trying to ease the throbbing.

"Not really, it's just unusual for you…Are you feeling alright?" Her eyes squinted as she once again scanned my body.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" My nerves jingled in anticipation.

"You're sleeping late, giving me short answers to questions, dodging eye contact, and you're oddly flushed." Teddy pointed out.

Blushing further, I shook my head, "It's just difficult being here on Earth without being able to go home. It's overwhelming to deal with everything." My voice rose slightly as my agitation built at her accusations.

"Arizona, I don't want to say it…but…the humanity on you is nearly palpable. You were not this far gone when I last saw you. I can barely feel the angel in you…you almost appear human." Teddy's voice hardened, as if angry.

I sprung to my feet, "Thanks, Teddy. How supportive of you to declare that I'm 'gone'!" Hurt stung my heart as I absorbed her words, the truth of them intensifying the pain, "You have no idea what I'm dealing with down here. You get to stay up in your pretty pink bubble and look down on me, judging me, but not helping. You tell me what to do, Theodora. You tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what I can do to fix it. Because, I'm trying…I'm trying…" I trailed off as emotions gripped at my heart, most of them painful.

Teddy sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what to tell you to do. I'm here for moral support, not answers. All I know is you're losing the battle, Arizona. Humanity is taking over your soul and I can't see you doing anything to stop it." Teddy took a step closer to my slightly shaking form, "Is it the anger in you, or something else?"

I shrugged and turned my back, "The anger…I can't get rid of it." I replied, knowing that it wasn't a total lie, but it certainly wasn't the whole truth. An image of Callie in her purple dress flashed in my mind, her eyes sparkling with adoration.

"Who was that?" Teddy's voice was sharp.

I whirled around, "Who was who?" I demanded, dreading the answer I was sure to get.

"The woman that you just thought about. Who is she?" Teddy crossed her arms and stared at me, daring me to refuse her the truth.

Embarrassment and irritation flared in me as I immediately blocked my mind and closed off the thoughts I couldn't let her see. My voice came out in a low growl, warning her, "I told you to stay out of my head. It's none of your business."

"It's my business if she's the reason for your rapid decline." Teddy spat back, her usually calm demeanor slipping.

"I'm dealing with it, so leave it alone." My eyes glowed, and my fists clenched beside me.

"Fine. But, you don't have much time left, so figure it out fast. Or…you're done as an angel." Teddy shot me one last pointed look before disappearing from my sight.

I grunted in frustration as she departed. How dare she? She comes over, interrupting something I needed, then gets all judgmental and accusing. How dare she accuse me of not trying to get back? How dare she invade my privacy and use it against me? How dare she threaten my position as an angel?

I began to pace furiously across the living room carpet, the cheap material roughly caressing my feet. She's not wrong, though. As evident by my actions this morning, I am quickly embracing my humanity, intentionally or not. Unfortunately, the impetus is the one thing I can't stay away from. Callie. The wrath I initially succumbed to failed to down me when Callie was present, even if only mentally present. However, my attraction to Callie coaxed my humanity out faster than the wrath. My feelings for her are stronger than my feelings of anger at the loss of my brother. This meant that further contact with her held great danger for me if I want to be an angel again. I knew that already, but my run in with Teddy brought that fact into a glaring spot light. Sighing, I continued my internal debate.

I needed to see her again. I needed to never see her again. Which need do I ignore? My heart screamed for Callie, but my soul longed for the purpose and satisfaction that came with being an angel. I could find her. Focusing on her would bring me right to her. I can't do that, though. I was made to be an angel and that's where I have to set my sights.

Nodding my head in resolution, I headed to my room. Noting that, at least, my body had calmed, I decided that I should get out of the house. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt and headed out the door. Closing my eyes, I thought about a hot cappuccino and scone. When my eyes opened, I recognized my surroundings as a café, but not the café I had envisioned. That's strange. Maybe my powers were losing effectiveness. Shrugging at the mishap, I slid into an open chair and waited for a waitress. I smiled politely when a small brunette approached me and asked for my order. After asking for a double cappuccino and a blueberry scone, she headed off with a nod. Sucking in the cool air, I scanned my surroundings, idly wondering why I ended up at this café.

The answer appeared as I caught a glimpse of a head of familiar wavy raven hair. Callie. Sitting straighter in my chair, I craned my neck to see her better. My powers seem to have a life of their own, as they brought me across town to find her. This must be a sign. I'm done fighting this. I want Callie, and I'm going to go get her. Standing on trembling legs, I turn toward her, then come to a halt when I take in the rest of the table. She's not alone. The tall, busty red head came into view when I stood. I held my breath as I observed their behavior with rapt attention. Who was she?

As I watched, Callie threw her head back, laughing heartily at something the other woman said. The red head smiled and laid her hand on Callie's arm as she continued with her story. Callie leaned in closer in what seemed like anticipation of the woman's words. White hot pain scorched through my body, leaving not part untouched. A mixture of rage, betrayal, and something else cursed through my veins. Callie had a girlfriend, or wife, or something. That's why she took me to a secluded, hole-in-the-wall joint. That's why she comes off as mysterious. That's why she hesitated when it came time to kiss me. That's why she didn't set up another date or give me her number again. She felt guilty for cheating on her girlfriend. She played me. I felt like I was going to vomit, but I couldn't look away.

The two women continued to talk and touch lightly, oblivious to the damage inflicted just yards away. I was still standing there when the women paid their tab and stood. I knew I should move to avoid the risk of her seeing me, but pain had me rooted and unable to tear myself away from the devastating sight. Callie grinned at the other woman as they slipped their arms around each other and walked away from the café, leaving me staring at their backs. How dare she touch my Callie? Jealousy. That's the unnamed emotion taking residence in my heart. No one but me should be touching her. Tears sprung to my eyes as I felt my heart shatter. Or what I'd imagine shattering felt like. I've never felt pain this intense before. As the couple disappeared from sight, I found my motor function and spun around, stalking away from ground zero. Blinking back the flowing tears, I tried to focus on the safe house. However, when I opened my eyes I realized that I remained on the same crowded street. I tried again. Nothing. My power to transport was gone.

I was experiencing raw human heart break, and there was nothing angelic about that.

AN: Did you like it? Do you hate me? Do you want a peanut butter cookie? I do…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey, everyone. Here's the next chapter. I really appreciate the reviews from last chapter. I didn't get a record high, but almost every single one was long and speculated about the story, which shows me you guys are invested. I love it. Keep them coming, they keep me writing. You all have a brilliant day!

I pushed blindly through the crowds of people, eager to get anywhere that I could wallow in pain. Images of that woman touching Callie, laughing with Callie, and hugging Callie assaulted my mind, continuing to sour my already rotten mood. Why didn't she tell me? She could have told me she was involved. I would have walked away, but still. Or maybe I wouldn't have…I can't handle this on top of everything else. I'm supposed to be saving my angel soul, not becoming involved with someone, not aiding the return of my humanity, not providing opportunities for my heart to break, not dealing with a broken heart.

I hugged myself tight as I continued to weave through the throng of oblivious strangers. Tears still trickled down my cheeks, mixing with the fat rain drops now splattering around me. I quickly glanced up with a glare. That's a little cliché, don't you think? My cloths started to stick to my skin, but I ignored it. That mild discomfort had nothing on the shattering going on inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut, only to shoot them open again when a warm hand grasped my elbow. "Twice in one day. I'm honored." My voice was raspy and sarcastic.

Waiting until I looked into her eyes, she answered, "I thought you might be in trouble. Looks like I was right. What's wrong?" Her voice held none of the judgment or edge that it had earlier, it was now nothing but concern and compassion.

Biting my lip, I shook my head, "It's a long and unimpressive story."

Teddy cupped my cheek, and let her eyes hold mine, "Tell me."

Unable to hold back any longer, I let the words tumble from my mouth, "I-I think I…I think I met someone. As in I met someone I want to be with. She's…she's amazing. I can't think about any-" A hand over my mouth interrupted my ramble.

Teddy squinted her eyes at my growing annoyance, telling me to wait. She grasped my arm a bit tighter and suddenly everything faded out. I quickly realized she was transporting me. It feels different when it's not me doing the leading. Suddenly, I felt a cold sting and something akin to a pop, then darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I watched as Teddy's silhouette flicked her wrist and more lights illuminated the small space. Glancing around, I recognized that we were in some sort of cave, the walls glittered in the soft light. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to her, "I like what you've done with the place?"

Teddy let out a light laugh, "Ah, being human has made you funny," She waved her hand and instantly plopped onto the couch that materialized next to her.

"I don't think your laziness is what your powers are for, Teddy." I smirked.

"Business expense." She stated simply as she stretched on the worn leather. "I got one for you, too."

Rolling my eyes, I sunk into the soft velvet sofa now behind me, "So, where are we exactly?"

"The UnderWorld."

Snapping my eyes to hers, I stuttered, "Um, what?"

"It's fine, a few of us have safe caves here in case we need to conduct business without Them knowing." She gestured vaguely to the OverWorld. "And, I think this might be one of those moments of need."

I nodded, deep in thought, "So, our side can't hear or see us, and this side can't find us?" Teddy nodded. "Is that allowed?"

Teddy shrugged, "Not really, but it's important to maintain the ability to go around Them sometimes. Right now, we're here so you can tell me what is going on, without risk of others overhearing." She leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees letting her clasped hands dangle between her legs and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed in resignation, "It's easier if I show you." Seeing Teddy nod and close her eyes, I let mine slip closed with a deep breath. Immediately, I began to recall the moment I first saw her, I made sure to remember everything that I felt in those few seconds. Next, I pulled up the following time I set eyes on her, when I followed her into those stores. I replayed our first conversation, and focused in on the way my soul reacted being near to her. I brought Teddy as I relived our first date, the way our eyes connected, how my stomach fluttered when she held my hand, and my desperation for that first kiss. I highlighted the emotions that volleyed between us during that night. Next, came images from my dreams, which I quickly skipped through at the sound of Teddy clearing her throat. Then, bringing us full circle, I revisited the scene from the café.

As those last images faded away, we both let our eyes ease open. Teddy sighed, "Ok…so…"

I groaned and laid my face in my hands, "Yeah…"

"You fell for a human?" Teddy asked, clarifying.

I jerked my head up, slightly shocked at her words. Fell for her. Have I fallen for her? As in, fallen in love? That's not what this is, is it? I can't remember ever falling in love. I also can't remember ever feeling like this. Maybe I am in love with her. How can that be? I just met her. I'm an angel who's not supposed to be falling in love with humans. Pulling myself through the vast array of emotions I've experienced since meeting her, I groaned again, lowering my head. "Yeah, I guess, I have, except…I just realized it."

When I looked back up at Teddy, she had an amused eyebrow cocked, "How did you _just_ realize it? It's pretty obvious."

I shrugged, "I guess, I just didn't put the name with the face. Also…I never really…I never fell in love when I was alive…I didn't recognize it. Plus, it's so soon to be in love with her. I barely know her." My voice became a slight whine as I tried to wrap my mind around everything.

Teddy chuckled, "Sometimes that's how it happens. Suddenly. Inconveniently . Stupidly."

At the last word, I narrowed my eyes into a glare, "Thanks for your support, Theodora."

Teddy pushed herself off the couch and plopped down next to me, slapping me on the knee, "Hey, I'm not going to tell you that falling in love with a mortal while you're supposed to be quelling your sin and returning to the OverWorld is a smart, easy, or permissible situation, but…I happen to be a hopeless romantic, and think that this might be a good thing."

I blanched at her, "Are you serious? Just this morning you were all 'you stink of humanity, get yourself together or you'll never be an angel'" My voice was high pitched and feisty.

Teddy scrunched up her face, "I don't sound like that. I have a wonderful voice." She smiled whimsically while I scowled in confusion and frustration. After a sigh, she added, "Yes, this morning I was highly concerned for your well being. However, now that I know what's going on, I have a different perspective. When you were reliving those moments with…"

Noting her pause and vague wave in my direction, I supplied, "Callie."

Nodding, she continued, "With Callie, never once could I feel the rage that has been with you since coming to Earth. All I could feel was invigoration, joy, anticipation, inspiration, and love. Those are all lovely things, Arizona. Things that make amazing angels, as well as humans. I think…and this is going to be very controversial and risky advice…but, I think you should explore this relationship with Callie. It will, in all likelihood, spoil your opportunity to return home, but maybe that's not your destiny. Maybe you're meant to be here with Callie. Or, perhaps, she's the cure for your wrath, and is actually an aide to regain your wings."

I sat back against the plush couch, soaking in her words. These were all thoughts I had had before, but they had even more impact when said by someone else. Could Callie be what I was searching for? Could healing myself be the reason I met her? I doubt that falling in love with her was the part of that plan. I just don't know anymore. But, I'm leaning toward Teddy being right. I should fully pursue whatever is going on between Callie and I, and see where that takes me. Glancing to the space next to me, I studied Teddy happily chopping on a peach, "You know, I really prefer romantic, humorous Teddy to the corporate Theodora."

Teddy grinned, "Hey, I have to remain professional. But, yes, it's nice to let the rest of me out sometimes." I nodded in understanding, smiling at the dark blonde angel. "So, does that mean that you'll be taking my advice and seek out Callie?"

I slowly shrugged, "Yeah, I think that's really the only option for me at the moment. I can't stop thinking about her, so it might actually be beneficial to explore that path. And, hopefully, the fact that she apparently has a girlfriend doesn't deter my progress too much." I let out a mirthless laugh, dreading meddling with another relationship.

"Maybe she's not her girlfriend. Women can be pretty touchy feely with friends, and you didn't see anything that was definitively more than platonic." Teddy stated hopefully.

Heaving a sigh, I shook my head, "Maybe not…there's really only one way to find out…" I rose to my feet and smoothed out my cloths.

"Stalk her?" Teddy smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I mock glared at her, "I knew I shouldn't have shown you all that…"

"Yeah, well, it's too late now." My face fell as she giggled. She knows a very serious and potentially dangerous secret. Teddy studied my face, watching the emotions transform my features. "You're safe with me, you know that, right?"

Looking guiltily into her soft, green eyes, I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know. It's just…big…it's a lot to take on, to keep from everyone. And, I think O'Malley might have seen us and figured out how I feel about her, so it's dangerous as well. Are you sure keeping my secret is worth it?" I held my breath, searching her face for any doubt.

Teddy stood up, looking me in the eyes, "Yes."

After several seconds, I realized that she intended to add nothing to that statement and snorted a laugh, "Ok. Thank you, Theodora."

"Sure. Now," She held out her hand to me, "I'll do the driving, if you navigate."

Hesitating, I chewed my lip and avoided her eyes. "Teddy? What if I do lose my chance to be an angel again? What if I completely succumb to my humanity and have to stay here?"

Teddy thought for a moment, "Well, you'd have Callie. Would that make the sacrifice bearable?"

After a few seconds, I grasped her hand and took a deep breath, "Ok. Let's do this." I closed my eyes and focused on the amazing creature constantly plaguing my thoughts. Opening my eyes after I felt us leave the UnderWorld and a cool breeze caress my cheek, I looked around. We were standing on a sidewalk, under an overhang outside a natural food store, rain falling around us.

"Ugh, Seattle weather is horrid." Teddy grumbled next to me.

Ignoring her griping, I turned around searching for Callie. "So, where is-oof." A soft body slammed into me, causing me to stumble back a few steps.

"Whoa, watch where you-" She stopped as her deep brown eyes locked with mine. "Arizona?"

I smiled widely, momentarily forgetting that a difficult conversation awaited in my near future, "Callie."

We stared at each other for a few comfortable moments, Callie finally breaking the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"W-Uh, I was just going to pick up some things for dinner." I lied, not able to tell her I was technically stalking her again. I glanced over my shoulder, checking to confirm that Teddy no longer stood beside me.

"Ah, me, too." Callie motioned to the bag cradled in her left arm. She gazed at me for a second, then cleared her throat awkwardly, "I didn't…uh…I didn't think I was going to see you again."

Briefly averting my eyes, I sucked in a breath and waited until she met my eyes again, "Yeah, me either. But, it looks like we're both wrong…but, I need to…" I faltered, I didn't know if I could say it.

"Need to what?" Callie prompted softly.

"I need to ask you something." Seeing Callie train her eyes on me and stay quiet, I continued, "I…uh…I saw you with someone earlier today. A woman. You guys seemed close…" I dropped my eyes for a second, before dragging my eyes back up to her face.

Callie cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "Um, how did you see me with her?"

Gulping and fighting the bile rising in my throat at her lack of denial, I stuttered, "I happened to stop by a café on this side of town this morning, and I saw you with…her."

Callie's face stayed etched with confusion, "And, now you're seeing me here? Are you actually stalking me, Arizona?"

My heart dropped, "N-no! I'm not! I promise…I j-just…" I felt my face flush and my stomach explode with nerves. Besides being caught in a lie, she still wasn't denying that she was her girlfriend.

A small smirk twitched at the edge of Callie's mouth, and her eyes sparkled.

Taking in her expression, I huffed, "And, you're teasing me, aren't you?"

Callie grinned wider, "A little. I think the fact that we keep running into each other means…something. And, to answer your implied question, Jami is my ex-girlfriend, we broke up a few weeks ago. But, I've known her for many years, and we've always been close. Even now. I'm sorry, I probably should have mentioned her."

Feeling relief wash over my entire body, I still needed to clarify, "You still seem _very_ close…" Jealousy bubbled under my skin at the thought.

Callie chuckled, "Yeah, we're both kind of flirty people, so when we're together…we just sort of play off the other's energy. But, trust me, there's nothing romantic between us anymore, I promise. We are much better friends than girlfriends." Watching me nod in relief, mild worry still coloring my face she added, "In fact, the day I saw you at that cafe, is that day we broke up. Now…all I think about is…you…It's crazy…Is there anything like that going on with you?" Her voice was filled with sincerity and vulnerability.

Unable to contain my wide grin, I whispered, "Something like that." My chest filled with adoration and admiration of the woman in front of me. Receiving confirmation that we were on the same emotional page, filled me with joy and serenity.

"Come to my place tonight." Callie requested gently as I mused over her recent confession.

Her statement startled me, causing me to lose my train of thought, "What?"

She smiled softly, "I have a ton of food and I'm a great cook. Come to my house and let me make you dinner." Callie placed her free hand on my arm, sending goose bumps up my smooth flesh.

Realizing that resisting that feeling of warmth settling over my body from her gentle touch was not an option, I uttered, "I'd love to."

AN: Well…?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: HO HO HO. Here's a little something to read to give a small break from the family time (if you need it, like I do). Happy Christmas, and enjoy.

"Do you want to take your car and follow, or just ride with me?" Callie asked as we neared her car.

Knowing I had no car at the moment, and unsure if I could summon one, I replied, "Uh, if it's ok, I'll just ride you-um, ride with you." I tried to correct my Freudian slip quickly, hoping she didn't catch it.

Showing mercy, Callie smiled, "It's way more than ok." She unlocked the passenger side door of the vintage T-bird and held it open for me.

I giggled as I slid onto the worn leather, "Why thank you. I thought chivalry died decades ago." I know, I was there.

Callie shrugged, "I don't run with the pack, Arizona. I'm a classy individual, and I know how to treat a lady." She bent down, winking through the rolled down window before walking to the trunk and depositing her grocery bag. After getting in her side, Callie started the car, listening to the deep rumble. She turned slightly, cocking an eyebrow in mock arrogance, "You like my car?"

I laughed at her charade, "Yeah, I do actually. I remember when these first came out, I was dying to drive one, and they are just as awesome now…" I trailed off as I mentally replayed what I had just said. Whoops.

Callie shot me a confused look as she pulled out on to the street, "Um, did you say you remember when they came out, because you don't look over sixty years old…"

Wincing and cursing my stupidity, I backtracked, "I meant that I remember my mother talking about them, she was obsessed with Fords. Where did you get yours?" I asked in attempt to get the heat off me.

Callie eyed me, clearly not buying my whole story, but answered my question anyway, "My dad rebuilt it throughout my preteen and teenage years. Then, the summer before I left for college, he gave it to me. Been driving her ever since. She's beautiful and strong."

"She sure is," I mumbled, staring straight at Callie, who noticed and blushed adorably. "Which college?"

"Oh, University of Miami. Business Major."

I cocked my head and scrunched my nose, "Totally didn't peg you as a business major…something more…I don't know."

Callie laughed, "Yeah, well, it is what it is. But, don't you worry, I was an extremely sexy and badass business student." She waggled her eyebrows, causing me to laugh.

Rolling my eyes, I shifted further in my seat, "Whatever you say."

Callie mock glared at me, "Ok, Miss Fancy Pants, where did you go to college and what for?" Stopping at a red light, she turned to me, challenging my answer.

Thinking quickly, I shot back proudly, "Stanford. Psychology."

Callie scoffed, "Psych? That's where all the crazy, lazy asses go." Her eyes sparkled as I whipped my head around in shock.

"Hey! So, you think I'm crazy and lazy?" I arched my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

She shrugged with a smirk, "I call 'em like I see 'em…" Seeing me drop my jaw in disbelief, she added, "But, no. I think you're mysterious, gorgeous and intriguing. So, I just don't think you seem like a psych major."

Unable to contain the smile that wanted to spread across my face, I turned to stare out the window, "Alright, I suppose you're forgiven, then." A comfortable silence settled between us, each contemplating the other. Part of me was wondering why I got in her car, but the other part of me was wondering what took me so long. Talking with her felt easy and right. Like I was just a human woman enjoying the company of another human woman. Perhaps…that reality isn't too far away.

We turned onto a quiet and beautiful country road. The winding path led to a large, picturesque Victorian home. There was something about familiar about this- I gasped and my pulse skyrocketed. This was the house from my dream…maybe it wasn't a dream, like I had thought. Maybe it was a premonition. But, that would mean… I could feel my palms become clammy and I swallowed hard. With trembling legs, I stepped out of the car when Callie opened the door for me.

She looked back at my face as I followed her up the driveway, "Are you ok? You look a little flushed and anxious…did I do something wrong?" Her face showed nothing but concern.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, "Yeah, no…everything's good. Your house is wonderful." I managed to breathily respond, somewhat convincingly.

Callie smiled, "Thanks, a gift from my mom. Her family is pretty well off and this was one of their pet projects that they stopped having time for, so they gave it to me."

"Wow. That's awesome." As we entered the house, I forced myself to calm down and just go with the night. Just because my vision happened here, doesn't mean it'll happen tonight. As she went to put the groceries away, I took the liberty of examining her home. It was elegant and edgy, like her. Pictures hung all over the walls, some of people, but most of them not. Gazing at a particularly stunning photo of beggar woman and her dog, the woman wearing a huge smile, I called toward the kitchen, "Are these your pictures?"

Callie came up behind me, standing close enough that her front brushed my back. "Yep, these are mine. I love this one." Her smooth voice came right next to my ear, sending warm air down my neck, causing me to shiver. Callie placed her hands on my hips and pulled me slightly closer to her, "Are you cold?"

Turning around in her arms, I shook my head, and whispered, "No." Watching Callie lick her lips and eyes darken, I couldn't hold back. I stretched my neck to allow my lips to close over hers. Moving my lips slowly against hers, we each took a few moments to adjust to the sensation of kissing the other. Finally opening my mouth to her questing tongue, I let her explore my mouth, before pushing back to hers, and taking my turn. Her arms circled around my waist, causing our bodies to seal together. I cupped her cheeks, keeping her mouth on mine. Just as we started rubbing our bodies not so subtly along each other, seeking more, Callie pulled back, panting hard. Pouting, I rasped, "Again?"

Catching her breath, "Again, what?"

"Again with the pulling away when it gets good? Well, gets even better after starting great." I answered, grinning as my body hummed.

Callie chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am. But, I really want to make you dinner, and I definitely won't get there if we keep doing that." She gestured between us.

Widening my grin, I nodded, "Fair enough, but there's another kink in your plan…"

Callie furrowed her brows, "What's that?"

"It's kind of early for dinner…it's only two thirty." I jerked my head to the clock.

Callie slumped her shoulders, "Oh…I was so excited to see you and have you over, I didn't even consider the time…"

I laughed at the defeated look on her face, "Ok, how about a new plan? You make me lunch, then we'll take a walk or something, then just have a relaxing evening in. How does that sound?"

Callie brightened immediately, "I like that. It'll take me about an hour to make lunch. You can chill out in here or look around, whatever you want."

"Do you mind if I join you in the kitchen?" I asked almost shyly.

"Not at all. Follow me." Callie led us into the large, surprisingly modern kitchen. Seeing my surprise, she explained, "This is the only part of the house that I insist be modern."

I pulled myself up onto the counter and watched as Callie prepared our meal. At first, she attempted to teach me how to make the pasta dish she was assembling. However, after I failed to cut a tomato correctly, managing to mangle it and destroy Callie's shirt, we both decided I should just watch. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. It was easy to laugh with her, to talk with her, to be around her. Somewhere in the back of my mind was that nagging voice that told me I approached the point of no return, but tonight I ignored that voice. Tonight was for me.

Our meal was eaten in relative silence, only the occasional question or mummer of content broke the quiet. When we finished, I took our plates to the kitchen, intending to wash them. Callie quickly pulled them from my hands, "Uh, huh. My plans with you do not include household chores."

Preparing to argue, I opened my mouth, only to be silenced by Callie's full lips on mine. Her kiss was soft and determined. When she pulled back, she brushed a strand of hair from my face, "Please?"

Giving in, I took her offered hand and allowed her to lead me outside. We started a leisurely pace along the curvy, gravel road, hands intertwined. The air was cool and crisp, clear after the downpour from earlier. The clouds had partially dispersed, leaving dancing shadows above as we strolled. Our conversation flowed easily, staying light and relatively safe. At several points, it surprised me to find that speaking with her came naturally, and the lying was infrequent. As we circled back toward her home, we came to a large puddle. We slowed to a halt and stared at the puddle with curiosity. I turned and arched an eyebrow playfully, "Well? Jump it, or go around?"

Callie grinned and gestured to the puddle, indicating that I should jump first. Laughing and shaking my head, I backed up a few steps. Taking a few graceful and forceful strides, I leapt smoothly over the puddle. Landing on the other side, I twirled around and bowed and swooped my arm, inviting Callie to follow. Callie nodded and backed up. Just before running forward, she shot me a mischievous smirk. Not understanding her intent until she was mid-air, I shrieked and tried to move. I was too late. Callie landed directly in the middle of the puddle, her feet coming down hard, splashing cold water in all directions. I squealed as my pants caught most of the stream, immediately soaking to my skin. "Callie! That was mean!"

Callie giggled uncontrollably as she sloshed out of the puddle, "Yes, but oh so worth it."

Pointing to my, probably ruined, pants, I mock glared, "Uh, what part of this is worth it?"

She walked up close to me, eyes twinkling as she grinned, "The adorable pout on your face, the little scream you made when I splashed you, and the fact that now I have to take you home to get you out of those wet cloths." At the last part, her voice lowered an octave and her face was so close to mine, her breath caressed my lips. She inched closer to my mouth, just grazing the delicate skin before pulling away and continuing to walk down the path.

"Mean." I mumbled in disappointment.

Glancing over her shoulder at my disbelieving pout, she chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, my shoes and feet are drenched."

Lacing my fingers with hers again, missing the contact, I shrugged, "Kind of. At least, I get to look forward to you making it up to me."

Her fingers flinched, tightening briefly around mine, and I could see a slight blush creep across her cheeks, "Deal." Suddenly, she looked up at the sky, "And, I know how, come on." She tugged my hand and quickened her pace, leading me back to her house. We burst through the door and I followed her quickly up the stairs.

As she pulled me into what appeared to be her bedroom, I became a little concerned, "Uh, what are we doing?"

Callie stayed quiet, but shot me a reassuring smile. The room was dim, but that didn't stop me from recognizing the beautiful four poster bed from my dream. Sucking in a breath, trying to calm my nerves, I averted my eyes and realized that she was leading me to a set of double doors on the other side of the room. Letting go of my hand, she yanked the doors open, and beckoned me out onto the large balcony. Curious to what was so urgent and exciting out on the balcony, I stepped out. The sight took my breath away. The balcony over looked her back yard. Well, it wasn't so much a yard, but a gorgeous field of wildflowers, tall grass, and a cove of trees a small distance away. The sun had just begun to set and warm light filtered through the remaining fluffy clouds and washed the sight in dazzling oranges and yellows. The clouds glowed and shimmered. Water drops on the flowers and grass caught the light, causing the entire area to sparkle and dance. "Wow…" I breathed as I leant against the wooden fence surrounding the balcony.

"Yeah…Does this make up for the puddle?"

As I nodded vaguely, Callie came up behind me and placed her hands on the rail on either side of me. Her front pressed gently into my back, her chin resting on my shoulder. Sighing in contentment, I leaned into her, letting my body completely relax into hers as we watched in awe as the sun went down. Moments like this make me wonder why I need to be an angel. Heavenly moments happened to humans on Earth, too.

As the last rays of golden light faded, and the air turned cold and dark, I turned around to face the stunning Latina behind me. "Thank you for that. It was…incredible."

Without a word, Callie swooped down, capturing my lips in a dizzying kiss. Her arms wrapped around my waist and mine snaked around her neck. We pulled each other close, deepening the kiss and seeking as much contact as possible. Our tongues danced delicately as my hands came up to tangle in her silky, raven locks. She maneuvered her hands to my hips and let her fingers brush the strip of exposed skin found there. I gasped at the shiver that ran up my spine. Emboldened by my reaction, Callie slipped her hands under my shirt and stroked my abdomen. Hot streaks of desire blasted through my body. Unable to forgo oxygen anymore, I parted our mouths, panting as I rested my forehead against hers.

Callie scoffed, muttering in a husky voice, "Now, who's pulling away when it gets better than great?"

I chuckled deeply, "That would be me, but I do need to breath at some point."

Callie sighed with a smile, "Naw…"

Callie's hands continued to trace patterns on my stomach and my fingers massaged the base of her neck. Noting the feelings coursing through my body, I licked my lips and locked my eyes with hers. I knew what I wanted. Swallowing hard, I whispered, "Take me to bed, Callie."

She smiled softly before kissing me deeply. When I responded to the kiss, she began to lead us backward, through the double doors. As she pulled me through, I absentmindedly waved my arms behind me, pushing them closed with thought. If this is some of the last times I'll get to use my powers, at least it will be for a good cause. We stopped as we reached the side of the bed. A deep moan bubble up from me when her hand, still under my shirt, reached up to gently cup my right breast and squeezed tenderly. She swiped a thumb over the hardening nipple, releasing another moan from my throat. It had been so long since anyone touched me, that my body seemed hypersensitive to every stimulation. Although, it could have also been Callie eliciting those sensations.

I barely registered Callie stripping me of my shirt and bra, noticing only when a small pinch to my left nipple nearly crippled me with pleasure. Groaning into her mouth, I arched into her touch. Briefly removing her hand, Callie looped one arm behind the small of my back and braced the other one behind me as she lowered me to the bed. The cool, smooth blanket sharply contrasted my over heated skin. I shimmied up a little so that I laid fully on the bed, and Callie started to ease down onto me. "Wait…" I gasped, "Your shirt, off." She quickly sat up and pulled the material over her head, and swiftly unclasped her bra. Not granting me any appreciation time, she moved her body over mine, letting our bare breasts and stomach press against each other. As I adjusted to the pleasant shock of our skin to skin contact, she slipped a leg between mine and applied pressure to my core. Sparks exploded up my body and a whimper escaped my mouth.

Smirking, she attached her lips to my neck and slowly licked and sucked at my pulse point, which twitched with my elevated heart rate. Between her tongue on my neck and her thigh on my center, I couldn't stop the moans spilling from my lips or my hips from thrusting up, seeking more friction. I needed more of her. Finding my trembling voice, I muttered a husky, "Please." Although, I wasn't entirely sure what I was asking, Callie knew. She continued to assault my neck and collarbone, while her hands moved to the button of my jeans. Undoing my pants, she yanked them down my legs, over my feet, and tossed them aside. While in the position, she removed her jeans as well, revealing her deep red panties. My mouth watered at the newly uncovered flesh exposed to me. She moved back up my body, grazing her hands up my legs, hips, and breasts. When my nipples were eye level, she took one in her mouth without warning. I cried out in bliss as her tongue swirled around the rosy bud. My back arched and my hands flew to her head, holding her in place as she sucked and nipped.

I became increasingly aware of the wetness of my own panties as she teased my breast. That's where I wanted her touch. As if reading my mind, Callie moved up and gazed into my eyes. Her hand skimmed my thigh and dipped down before lightly tracing up my slit through the soaked material. She must have noticed the quick flash of fear in my eyes because she hesitated and furrowed her brows in curiosity. Gulping and licking my lips, I whispered, "I-I haven't done this in a long time…"

Her eyes softened, and a small smile graced her lips, "I'll be gentle."

Nodding, I craned my neck to kiss her as she slid my panties off my long legs. When she resettled against my body, her hand rested on my thigh, massaging as she kissed me slowly. I realized that she was waiting for my go ahead. I pulled her head down and thrust my tongue into her mouth, showing her I was ready to continue. Her hand crept toward my slick folds and finally slipped into the wet heat. I sighed as she ran her fingers up and down my slit, gathering the thick liquid. After what felt like an eternity, she swirled a finger around my clit, causing me to gasp loudly and thrust into her hand. She quickly added another finger and a little more pressure. Fire erupted from the area and spread over every inch of my skin. Slow, light circles over my pulsing bud gradually turned into quick, forceful circles and my breathing hitched at the amount of pleasure surging through my veins. I squirmed beneath her as her lips reattached to my neck, and I moaned in her ear.

Suddenly, her fingers stopped and I nearly cried at the loss. However, before I could complain, two fingers pressed at my entrance. I stilled, holding my breath for what was to come. Gently, she plunged her fingers deep inside of me and held them there. I moaned wiggled against her hand. Then, she pulled all the way out, before pushing all the way back in. I whimpered at the unprecedented feeling of fullness. She repeated this tactic a few times before setting a leisurely pace. I clawed at her back as I rode her hand, thrusting in time with her slow strokes. As she curled her fingers and hit a spot deep within me that I didn't know existed, I let out a guttural groan as white hot pleasure consumed my body. Holy cow. What part of me did she just touch that caused that? Taking my reaction as a positive, she thrust deep and curled her fingers again. And, again, my body shuddered in appreciation. Finally, she began to speed up, setting a satisfying rhythm, using her thigh as added leverage and every few thrusts curling her fingers to hit that new found favorite spot.

I felt my slick walls begin to contract around her fingers, and pressure build in my abdomen. Desire bubbled within me, surging and pulsing with strength. My hips moved erratically against her hand and thigh, desperate to reach that goal. My breathing was ragged and shallow as my eyes slammed shut. Seventy years. That's how long it's been since I've had an orgasm, and I could already tell than none of my previous experiences will even compare to what's coiling in my stomach and seizing my body at that moment. A brief second passed where I considered the bridge I was about to burn, but it didn't last as Callie bit down on my neck. As my center tightened even more, Callie removed her face from the crook of my neck and gazed into my face, "Look at me." Her voice was hoarse with effort and arousal.

Using all my strength, I opened my eyes and locked them with hers. Registering the emotions blazing in her eyes, I felt my toes curl and my lower half tense. With one last deep thrust and a thumb circling my clit, my body imploded. My dripping core slammed shut on Callie's fingers and my whole body went rigid. A strangled scream ripped from my throat as my very being shook with release. Tremors started at my center and rippled outward, reaching the tip of every limb. As the quaking eventually began to ebb, Callie slowed her movements, drawing out my pleasure and bringing me down gently. Finally, my body calmed and went limp. Wow…I do not remember it feeling so…like this.

She removed her fingers and took each one in her mouth, sucking my essence off. Then, she tenderly brushed a few strands of sweat soaked hair off my forehead. "Hey."

"Hey," I croaked back. "That was…I don't have words for that."

Callie giggled, "Why, thank you." She leaned down to kiss me sweetly.

As the post orgasmic haze began to lift, I vaguely wondered what that just did to my angel status. However, before I could consider the damage, my foggy mind registered the slow rubbing of Callie's obviously wet center against my thigh. Well, whatever the consequences are, they're already done. So, instead of worrying about something I can't change, I'm going to make love to Callie like I have nothing to lose.

AN: What did you think? Don't worry, I'll have Arizona return the favor in the next chapter, I just didn't want this chapter to be so long and take longer to put out


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Regaining my breath, I used my returning energy to flip us over, causing Callie to chuckle. "Someone's getting her strength back."

I smirked, "Don't flatter yourself. You're good, but you didn't put me out of commission."

Callie opened her mouth to shoot back, what I'm sure would have been a smart response, but I cut her off with my greedy mouth on hers. Leaning on my arms, I ravaged her mouth with my tongue, thoroughly enjoying her taste. Lowering myself slightly, we groaned as our slick chests pressed together. I ripped my lips from hers and moved to her throat, nibbling and licking a path down until I reached her breasts. Callie began to squirm underneath me, bucking her hips up to meet mine, seeking relief against my thigh. Hesitating slightly, I took a peaked nipple in my mouth, sucking hard. She whimpered and threaded her long fingers through my hair, holding on tightly. When I switched to lavish the other nipple with the same treatment, I felt Callie shake her head and grip my hair, pulling me up. "No teasing, please. I-I need you, now." Her voice was shaking and strained, indicating the truth in her words.

Pushing back the nerves that suddenly appeared, I trailed the hand that was resting on her hip down to her inner thigh. "Y-yessssss," she hissed as I let my trembling fingers glide between her saturated folds. The wetness I found had my desire returning with a vengeance. It had been a long time since I intimately touched a woman, and even then it was usually rushed and did not involve much emotion. This was different. She was wet for me, not because I was convenient or a quick thrill, but because she wanted me. This knowledge electrified me with new vigor. I wanted nothing more than for her to feel what I was feeling. My fingers delved deeper in her slit, and connected fully with her engorged bundle of nerves. She rewarded me with a fierce, upward thrash of her hips and a feral cry of pleasure. It alone nearly caused me to climax again. Craving her reactions, I slipped my fingers over her clit repeatedly, adding pressure and speed to my movements. Callie gripped my bicep holding me up with one hand as the other flew to my shoulder and dug in.

Her breaths were coming in short gasps, her eyes were screwed shut, and she moved desperately under me. It was beautiful. She started to whimper as she attempted to form words, finally uttering a breathy, "More." As I moved my fingers on instinct to finally bury myself in this amazing creature, she suddenly grabbed my wrist, halting my movements. Looking back into her now open eyes, I silently questioned her move to stop what she asked for. Callie licked her lips, and swallowed a few times, trying to control her breathing and hormones enough to speak. Finally, she spoke in a rough voice, "I-I have to confess something, first…"

Nervous, I pulled back a little to fully gaze in her eyes, "Ok…?"

Callie's face filled with vulnerability, her eyes shifted anxiously around the room, before returning to mine, "I-I, um,-I'm-" She paused and took a deep breath, settling her obvious nerves, "I think…I think I'm falling for you…" She nearly flinched as the words left her mouth, her body tensed under mine.

Sighing in relief, while simultaneously trying to calm my ecstatically flipping stomach, I whispered, "Look at me, Callie." When her gorgeous brown eyes finally met mine, I smiled, "I think I'm falling for you, too." I felt her body relax under me, her mouth widening in a relieved grin. I took this moment to quickly reposition my fingers and push into her without warning. She cried out at the welcome invasion as I whimpered at the feeling of her smooth heat surrounding my fingers. I wasted no time setting a swift pace, thrusting in and out of the exquisite Latina, listening to her body and moans to direct my movements. The arm supporting my weight quivered in exhaustion, but I ignored it. The pain in that arm had nothing on the exhilaration spreading from my other arm. My fingers burrowed deep into Callie, her walls greeting me with a vice grip. I could sense that she was close, so I took a page from her book and curled my fingers inside her. Her hips jerked up sharply to meet my hand and a scream tore from her throat. Ah, same thing. I dipped down to take her lips in a sloppy, but searing kiss as her insides started to shudder and her entire body went stiff. Pounding into her one more time with a twist of my fingers, she began shaking violently under me. I pulled back to witness the pleasant havoc I caused her body. Her face displayed pure ecstasy as she experienced the waves of pleasure followed by the after shocks. Her body glistened with sweat, and she moaned my name. Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat at the pure beauty, I eased myself down on her quieting body.

A few minutes later, Callie peeked her eyes open to see me watching her with my chin propped on her chest. She grinned goofily, "That was very not bad for someone who claims it's been a while…"

I beamed back at her, my fingers running up and down her sides, "Wow, what a flattering comment…"

She ran her fingers through my hair and down my back, "You should be flattered, you were incredible."

I tilted my head a bit and kissed her chest, "Ok, thank you, then." I shifted up to lay my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arm tightly around her mid section. I watched as my breath washed over her chest, causing goose bumps to pebble on a patch of skin. Her hand gently stroked my scalp and threaded through my hair, while the other glided up and down my arm. I sighed in contentment. "I like this…a lot."

Callie kissed my damp forehead, "Me, too." She flipped a light blanket over the top of us and snuggled even tighter against me.

As I felt her warmth and steady heartbeat lull me into a deep and satisfying sleep, only one vague thought flittered through my normally busy mind. I could do this forever.

A few hours later, I woke from a gratifying slumber, humming in comfort. Quickly recalling my current position and previous awe-inspiring activities, I blindly stretched to feel for the goddess of my dreams. Finding only cold sheets and rumpled blankets, I sat up, rubbing my bleary eyes. Clutching the blanket to my chest, I surveyed the room. Not seeing Callie, but hearing noises from downstairs, I slipped from the bed and pulled Callie's T-shirt over my head and slid my panties back on. Padding softly across the room, I ran my fingers through my unruly locks and pulled open the door. I descended the stairs with curiosity, following what I could now discern as voices.

As I rounded the bend, two figures came into view. I recognized the back of Callie immediately as she spoke animatedly with a male, who's face was hidden by Callie's head. Who would be here at this hour? I hesitated at the bottom of the staircase as they continued their conversation.

"I said, I've got it under control. Now, back off." Callie practically snarled at the other person as she gestured toward the door.

"This was the plan, I don't know why you're hesitating now, unless…you've gone soft?" I could hear the smirk through his agitation, but that's not what caused me to freeze in trepidation. I knew that voice.

My trembling feet inexplicably carried me nearer to the pair as Callie answered with a sharp retort, "I haven't gone soft, it's just not strategically wise to make a move yet. Now, get the hell out of my house, before I remove you myself." Her voice was laced with fury and something that sounded like desperation.

A mirthless laugh blasted from the man, "Not strategically wise? She's in your bed naked and defenseless, what more appropriate time could there be?" Darting his cold, green eyes towards my new visible position on the stairs, he added, "Well, actually, she's _mostly_ naked on your _stairs_…but the idea is the same." Callie whirled around, a look of terror marring her features, as O'Malley continued, "Hello, Arizona. It's lovely to see you again…especially, _this_ much of you." I could feel his eyes rake suggestively over my exposed form, but my eyes stayed locked with Callie's panicking brown orbs.

Gritting my teeth in attempt to fend off the nausea and fear gripping my insides, I forced myself to utter, "Callie, how do you know O'Malley?"

She gulped and shifted a little closer to me, gaping her mouth open a few times as she reached out meekly to me, "Arizona, I-I can…I can explain…"

When she made no move to finish that sentence, I shook my head in disdainful disbelief, "Then do it, _now_, because from where I'm standing it doesn't look so good." My voice shook with anxiety.

"I can explain it to you-" O'Malley starts with a smug grin.

Callie spun around and cut him off with a growl, "Get out, NOW!"

"Why should I? I'm here to finish the assignment, so I think I'll just do that, then I'll be on my way." He flourished his hand, igniting a ball of fire in his palm and cocking his arm back, aiming in my direction.

My breath hitched as I got ready to dodge his attack, but Callie stepped between us, and invaded his space, "Do it and I'll kill you. Leave." Her voice left no room for argument or doubt.

O'Malley paused in contemplation, then held up his hands, and began to back away, "Fine, but I'm reporting you, Calliope. I think that you're change of heart will be very interesting to the Triad. And, I'll be seeing you, Arizona." With one last sneer in our direction, he vanished from the living room, leaving the two of us.

As he disappeared, I registered his words, and focused back on Callie with wide eyes, "Wait…Calliope? As in the infamous Siren, Calliope?" It couldn't be.

Guilt flashed across her face as she winced and diverted her eyes.

I held up my hand and started to take an unsteady step back, shaking my head, "No…no…you can't be…I mean, I would have sensed you…" Panic and pain coursed through my veins, restricting my ability to see or breathe. No way could I have not known that she was from the UnderWorld.

"I'm…I'm half human…my mother was a siren and my dad was human. My human half allows me to blend almost imperceptibly with humans. That's what makes me perfect for these types of missions-" She sucked in a breath as she stopped mid-sentence, realization of the implications of her words stopping her.

My heart plummeted and my stomach clenched in agony, making it only possible to mumble, "Mission?" Sirens were aides of the UnderWorld, used to seduce forces of good to corrupt, convert or kill them. They were designed for attraction, making them particularly dangerous. And, she said mission, which means she was sent to take me down.

Callie turned away from me, "O'Malley hired me to weaken you. By tempting you, I could speed up your fall and make it easier for him to kill you and take your powers. I agreed, but you have to know that I quit after I met you. I promise-"

Feeling the familiar anger coil and explode in my being, I scoffed, "I'm sure you did…so, you knew I was an angel this whole time?" I asked rhetorically. She stayed silent in shame, allowing me to continue, "And, how did they even know to send you…I mean, a woman? I was married to a man in my previous life…" I don't know why I singled that out, but I was having trouble processing everything.

Callie flinched, "Tim knew, and they got it from his mind when they…" Her voice was guilty and nearly apologetic.

"Of course," I muttered, swallowing the bile rising in my throat and trying to hold my heart together. A sudden thought caused me to flick my eyes back to hers, rage consuming my soul, my voice came out strangled, "So, you helped kill Timothy?"

Callie's eyes grew wide, "No! No, I was brought in on the case later. After the trap failed, O'Malley approached me because of my reputation…and you know the rest…"

The anger conceded as white hot pain seared through me, causing me to whisper, "So…I was just a mark to you…and you and I, we were just your job…" This hurt more than I could ever imagine anything hurting.

Callie looked into my blazing eyes and slowly shook her head, "At first, yes…but, then, no. I was supposed to lure you, then turn you over to O'Malley…but, I couldn't-"

A thought occurred to me, "That night, after dinner, in the alley…he was there because that was supposed to be a trap for me…that you set up." Tears pricked at my eyes, I thought it was weird for him to just show up like that.

Callie looked at the floor and nodded, before continuing, "I called him off that night, justifying that it had been the wrong moment…but, every second I spent with you made me want more. You make me feels things I've never felt before. I truly care about you, Arizona, please believe me." She walked a few more steps until she was standing directly in front of me, she tentatively placed her hand on my cheek, willing me to trust her.

I watched as hundreds of emotions filtered through those deep, chocolate eyes that I had found comfort in. I replayed every moment of the two of us had together, searching for clues to her intentions. Many things made sense now. That night in the alley, how she initially pulled back from the first kiss, how she seemed nearly as tortured and overwhelmed by our connection as I was, how she seemed to appear out of nowhere, how she seemed to good to be true, the cinnamon roll. Many moments pointed to her deceit and many pointed to her current confession. My cheek tingled from her touch and desire to believe her clutched my breaking heart. I needed to trust that she was telling me the truth…

Gently grasping her hand from my cheek, I took a few slow steps back, "Karev! Avery!"

Almost instantly the two warriors appeared beside me, waiting for instruction, "This is Calliope, the siren." I couldn't trust her now.

Callie's eyes widened in horror, "Arizona, please…" Seeing me break eye contact and the men advance, she called out, "Addison!" Flames sparked beside Callie as the gorgeous, tall red head from the café materialized to her right. Another lie. Clearly, she was not her ex named Jami. And, I also now recognized her as the woman I ran into the day I followed her into the stores. The second she emerged, my side attacked and a battle commenced. Flashes of various colors of light illuminated the large room and sounds of shattering glass and flying objects filled the air. Bodies skidded harshly on the floor while others dove for cover. I briefly caught Callie's eyes as she crouched behind the recliner. Regret, anger, hurt, passion and need bounced between us in those tiny few seconds of connection before it was broken for the last time.

Pain began to overwhelm my system and tears sprung to my eyes. Callie was a trap. I was her prey. She seduced me for O'Malley. I let her. I backed away from the battle, unnoticed and unimportant in the moment. I couldn't feel my body, the only feeling existing for me was anguish. As the tears started to cascade down my cheeks, I released a desperate whisper, "Teddy…" Within seconds, a warm arm slipped around my waist, supporting me just as my legs gave out. Then, darkness.

AN: Dun, dun, dun. I'm really curious to hear what you all think about this part. I know many of you have speculated about Callie's true identity and it made me really nervous that someone was going to blow it before I got to say it! I hope I didn't disappoint.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey, all. I loved the response I got for last chapter, most of you seemed to enjoy the little twist I threw in. So, thank you so much for the reviews. I have to say, I love the crap out of this chapter, it was a blast to write and I hope I conveyed what I was imagining well enough. Have a wonderful day!

"Arizona, please, honey…you have to eat something…" Teddy begged, holding out a bowl of steaming, creamy soup.

Pulling the covers tighter around my body, I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything since you got here. That's three days, Arizona… I'm not going away just because you're pretending to sleep…" Getting no response, she sighed heavily, "Fine, no soup. How about these?"

Curiosity peaked enough to squint one eye open, I spotted a small tray of assorted donuts balancing on her outstretched hand. Realizing that she wasn't going to give up, and that I was hungry, especially for junk food, I wiggled up until I leaned against the head board. Teddy gratefully handed me the tray and I chose a chocolate bar with sprinkles. Appeasing Teddy, I took a bite and chewed slowly. I couldn't taste it and didn't think my stomach would keep it, but I kept chewing in determination. "Thanks, Teddy."

She simply nodded and slipped from my bedroom in the safe house. Sighing, I set down the donut and let my head fall back until it bumped the wall. My head throbbed from dehydration and exhaustion. My stomach ached from lack of food. My muscles were stiff from lack of mobility. My entire body hurt. But, it didn't even come close to the pain in my metaphorical heart. For three days I've been in this bed replaying every second with Callie. Every perfect moment, every confusing moment, every exciting moment, and every angry and gut wrenching moment. Our whole relationship was a lie, a trick. But, neither one of us was faking.

That's what keeps getting me. I know that she feels something for me. Sirens play with lust and passion, not love. And, despite everything that happened, a part of me believes that underneath our facades we were real. However, how could I possibly trust her? She betrayed me in the worst way imaginable. On the other hand, I wasn't exactly eager to tell her I was an angel…which she already knew… Running my fingers through my hair, I growled in frustration, the burst of emotion causing a vase on the dresser to fly against the wall.

Teddy reentered the room in time to witness the shattering glass, "Well, I guess that explains the state of the house…like a statue of a purple mermaid, an entire Italian buffet, four different boats, the entire living room set on the ceiling, and broken everything, everywhere…" She casually rattled off as she brought in some clean sheets.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I sighed, "Yeah, turns out the more crazy my emotions, the more unstable my powers…those things keep happening." As Teddy wearily surveyed the room, I continued, "How is that even possible, I thought my powers would be completely gone by now?"

Teddy shrugged, "Can you control them?" Seeing me regretfully shake my head, she added, "Part of you is still an angel, those are power spurts that stem from intense emotions. You will retain that last shred of angelic essence until you voluntarily choose to be human."

Shaking my head after another bite of donut, I stuttered, "Wait. What? You mean, I can't fully lose my angel soul until I give it up?" Watching Teddy nod, I continued, "Well, then why all the panic before, if I can't lose it unless I choose to?" I was baffled and irritated by the incomprehensible rules.

"Arizona, ceasing to be an angel is like growing up…there are many physical, mental and emotional steps that have to take place before it happens. And, it's not necessarily you saying 'I'm done being an angel'. It could be you willingly participating in something that you know will make you fully human…I kind of thought sleeping with a mortal would do that, but guess I was wrong." Teddy smirked at my glare.

"She wasn't a mortal." I muttered.

"Well, you thought she was." She studied my sullen features, "I'm going to clean this place up, except for the buffet. Get some rest and eat something, you're going to need your strength…They heard about the whole thing and will be contacting you in the near future for a meeting."

I groaned and sunk back into the bed, the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Them about everything that happened. Teddy quietly left, leaving me to seethe in self pity and fury. The anger I had tried so hard to get rid of had returned ten-fold. Except now…now it would come in a deafening burst, then disappear into nothing. My soul was numb. She was the only one that could soothe my rage and the only thing that made me feel alive. Without her…nothing.

No hunger. No pain. No happiness. No thirst. No anger. No fear. No desire. No inspiration. No excitement. No color. No life.

Another week passed as I laid in bed, leaving only occasionally to wander the house restlessly. I began to slowly awaken as a new feeling blossomed in the deep recesses of my mind. Trepidation. As much as I dreaded the day, I always assumed that I would see Callie again. But…I left her in the middle of a battle. Sirens were good at what they did, but they were no warriors. What if she had been killed? What if I never saw her again? My life would be simpler, but I didn't know if I could stand a life without her in it. But, I couldn't trust her to be in my life. Stale mate.

As I once again circled the living room, I hesitated at the window, watching the vivid colors of the sunset streaking across the sky. Immediately, I traveled back to the balcony at Callie's home, the night we made love. That day was perfect…until I found her in the living room with O'Malley. I would give anything to get that blissful ignorance back. To get back those moments when nothing existed but the two of us and how we felt around each other…

"I want that, too."

I whirled around at the hoarse, but familiar voice behind me. Callie. Her hair no longer lay perfectly, her cloths were wrinkled and twisted, smudges covered he face and arms, and her eyes were wild and defeated. A deep gash ran from her hairline to her right eyebrow and a purpling bruise decorated her tanned bicep. She looked awful. My stomach fluttered devastatingly, my heart threatened to thrash from my chest, and my lungs clenched, not allowing air to enter or exit. Emotions danced around inside of me so fast that I didn't know which were causing my reaction to her presence. As I watched her stand slightly hunched in front of me, panting softly, her eyes never straying from me, I took a deep breath and focused on one thing at a time, "You want what, too?" My voice came out in a strangled whisper as the adrenaline coursed through me.

She took a small step toward me, but froze at my icy glare, full of warning, "I want us back. The us before all…this." Her hand flourished through the air vaguely.

"Oh, you mean the 'this' where you were sent to kill me and lied about it? The 'this' where you tricked me to get me into bed so O'Malley could take my powers? Or the 'this' where you seduced me, completely betraying me? Which 'this' did you mean, _Calliope_? And, were you reading my mind?" Anger started to boil in the pit of my stomach, spreading warmth throughout my limbs.

"One, I was never going to kill you. Two, sleeping with you was never part of the plan, that was all me and my feelings for you. Three, I didn't let O'Malley near you. I couldn't. From the second I met you, I betrayed the plan, not you. And, four, it's not like you were completely honest with me. I didn't hear you telling me you were an angel. But, I want you, Arizona, I want us." Her eyes pleaded with mine, desperate for me to hear her.

"You were helping someone who wanted to kill me, so that's the same thing. And, me being an angel doesn't put you in danger!" I was yelling now, overflowing with passion and hurt.

"Doesn't put me in danger? Are you kidding? Look at me! Do you think I look like this because I'm going for a road kill fashion statement? The UnderWorld is after me for betraying them, and the OverWorld is after me for threatening you! Everyone is gunning for me all because I fell for you! You being an angel absolutely affects me! Being here now is _very _dangerous for me!" Her voice had risen to a loud ramble, expressing her anxiety and growing anger.

Ignoring her confession that she fell for me, I shouted back, "How did you even find me? This place is protected!"

Her expression softened, as did her voice, "I could find you anywhere."

Slightly taken aback, I gulped and steeled my voice, "Well, you shouldn't. What did you hope to accomplish by coming here?"

Callie took a step forward, holding her breath when I didn't retreat, "I just want you to understand that you weren't a mission for me. It may have started out that way, but it quickly became about spending time with you."

Shaking my head angrily, tears pricking at my eyes, "No! Just shut up! You don't get to show up here and say all these things like it makes everything better! You hurt me, Callie! I've never felt this-that way about anyone, ever. And, nothing has ever hurt me the way you did. Don't you understand?" I was back to yelling. There was no other way to deal with the feelings whipping around my heart at that moment.

Callie took another forceful step toward me, "Of course, I understand that, Arizona! Do you think this is easy for me? My goal was to weaken you and turn you over to O'Malley and leave. Like every other mission. But, noooo! Instead, I meet the most incredible being I've ever met in any lifetime, fall hopelessly in love with her, and betray everything and everyone I've ever known! Now, everyone, _everyone_ is after me, endangering my life all the time. Which you know, because you called in your side." She paused to send me a pointed glare, "Despite all that, the only thing I can think about is getting back to you!" Her chest heaved with rage, and her eyes flashed.

My blood pressure continued to rise, the mixture of confusion, anger, and hope causing my body to overact, "Oh, ok. You found me! Now what? We ride off into the sunset together? An angel and a demon just living life? That's not exactly going to work! So, what's your plan?"

Smirking almost meanly, she spits back, "You're practically human, remember? That puts us a little closer, don't you think? And, I'm not a demon. I'm half human and half Siren."

Glaring at her blatant disregard for my personal crisis, I bark in response, "Yeah, because a Siren and a human is sooo much better! And, who says I'm not going to be a full angel again? The only thing holding me down was you, and that's not an issue anymore!"

"Ok, what if I leave the UnderWorld and live as a human, and you could stay on Earth?" Her voice was now eerily quiet.

I hadn't noticed until that moment how close we were standing. Her face was about a foot away from mine and I could easily reach out and touch her. Panicking at how enticing the offer sounded and my seemingly wavering resolve, I continued to yell, "It's not that easy! Do you think I'll ever be able to trust that you won't fall back into your natural ways? No! And, I want to be an angel again, so that's not even an option!" I didn't know if that was entirely true, but it's all I had.

Callie invaded my space farther, "Oh, yeah? You're sure that you want to go back there? I don't think you do. I think you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. You're just too damn scared to admit it and do something about it!"

"Get the hell out of my head!" I screeched back.

"I wasn't in your head, that was me knowing you! But, thanks for admitting that that's what you were thinking!" Her smug grin and flaming eyes angered me even further.

I gritted my teeth, furious at her, at me, at the situation, "You know me so well, do you?" Seeing her nod, my nostrils flared and I brought my face to hers in challenge, growling, "What do I want more than anything, right now?"

Callie answered in a low voice, "You think you want me to leave you alone, but what you really want is this-"

Without any other warning, Callie gripped my neck and pulled my mouth roughly to hers. Her plump lips sealed over mine, instantly setting my body on fire. I began to forcefully kiss her back before I fully comprehended what was happening. I yanked my lips from hers and glared into her eyes, "You think this is what I want?" I grimaced at the huskiness of my voice.

"Is it not?" She dared.

I wanted to smack her, to tell her she's wrong, to run away, but instead I slammed our mouths back together in a frenzied kiss. Her tongue immediately thrust into my mouth, angrily demanding dominance. I tangled my fingers in her hair, fiercely gripping the dark strands, holding her to my face. When her hands grasped my hips with painful force, I instinctually pushed her until her back collided harshly with the wall. The resounding thud caused her to bite down on my lip, releasing a deep groan from my chest. Passion, need, and fury spurred us on, stoking our emotional and lustful fire into an uncontrollable inferno. She unapologetically ripped my shirt from my body and unclasped my bra. After returning the favor, she smashed our bodies together. When heated caramel skin met flushed porcelain breasts, the microwave and refrigerator exploded, causing me to tear my lips from hers and glare at the appliances. Gasping for breath, I turned back to her, asking in a raspy voice, "Was the me or you?"

"I think it was us." She answered before claiming my mouth again and taking my momentary distraction as an opportunity to twirl us around and pin me violently against the cool wall. With the air briefly forced from my lungs, Callie reached between us and started massaging my breast, causing us both to moan. She quickly took a nipple between her pointer and thumb, squeezing painfully. Pleasure thundered through my nerves, letting loose a yelp of desire that knocked all the lamps onto the ground with an earsplitting crash. This time Callie lost focus long enough for me to dip my head and bite down on her tightened nipple, this action causing enough sensation for the chair behind her to splinter and scatter across the hardwood floor. Callie roughly shoved my shoulders back against the wall, and bent over to remove my pants and underwear in one forceful swoop. Returning upright, she attempted to slide her hand to my center, but I slapped it away. Quickly, I rid her of her jeans and thong, before swiftly sweeping her feet out from under her.

She landed on the floor with a loud grunt, and I sprang on top of her, straddling her. We both whimpered when my already soaked center rubbed desperately against her toned abs. I sealed our lips once again, pressing my body along hers. Taking the, not-so-risky, gamble that she was as ready as I was, I decided to forgo teasing and streaked my hand down her body. Without warning I shoved two fingers into her dripping core, liberating a feral cry of pleasure from the writhing form beneath me. I flinched when more explosions sounded from the room around us. Apparently, our rampant emotions and lowered inhibitions meant liberal use of powers, intentional or not. Forgetting that thought, I channeled all my energy to the fingers plunging in and out of the plague of a woman under me. Her hips jerked up to meet my hand, moaning at the feeling. Obviously struggling with her movements, she pushed me slightly back and shot me a lusty glare.

Suddenly, her hand squeezed between us and slid through my swollen folds, causing me to gasp in pleasure. She didn't allow me time to adjust before two strong fingers entered me, almost brutally. Instantly curling her digits, she hit that delicious spot deep within me causing me to throw my head back with a scream. All the dishes in the kitchen flew from the cabinets and all the doors slammed shut, resulting in a cacophony of noise that fueled us on. Without delay, we started a blistering pace, pumping into the other with determination and force. Our bodies pushed and slid against each other as we encouraged higher levels of bliss. Adding another finger, I thrust deeper into the Siren, a part of me believing that enough pleasure could erase all the bad surrounding us. Callie took my cue and shoved three fingers inside me and thrust with more vigor.

We shifted to increase our leverage and gained momentum. I could feel hot desire coil in my stomach and surge outward through my body, leaving no part untouched. I was close. Reattaching our lips in a scorching and messy kiss, we released guttural moans, displaying our satisfaction. Feeling her walls begin to restrict around my frantic fingers, I sensed that she was also toeing the cliff of ecstasy. A turbulent wind lashed around us, scattering meaningless items around the room as the pressure built within us. My insides gripped her slender fingers as they drove erratically into me. We separated our lips to stare fiercely into each other's eyes, intense emotions nearly causing sparks in the air between us. We didn't spare a second thought when the walls caught fire, flames licking the room and furniture. Our bodies slammed together as we simultaneously reached our peaks. Time slowed in the fraction of a second before my world exploded. I could read every thought and feeling going through Callie, and I knew she could see mine. With a final thrust from each of our trembling fingers, we came undone in each other's arms. Vehement pleasure rocketed through my quaking body, causing me to cling to Callie's equally shuddering form. I vaguely registered the sound of shattering glass as the windows burst from their frame. All the air rushed from my lungs and refused to return. Sweat made us slippery, belaboring my attempt to steady myself on Callie. Waves of boiling rapture repeatedly washed over me, not allowing me to regain my senses. After what felt like hours, Callie's body began to calm under mine, which provided a point of reference for mine. We collapsed against each other, my head falling to her shoulder and her arms tightly clinging to my back and waist.

Gulping in air, trying to secure my flailing heart, I exerted my minuscule amount of remaining energy to peek one eye open. Seeing the lust born flames continuing to consume the house, and noticing the burning sensation on my skin that wasn't result of our encounter, I let out a throaty chuckle, "Um, you should probably do something about this…" I gestured to our current position.

Callie groaned as she pried open her eyes. Licking her dry lips, she weakly waved her hands at the walls, restoring them to their previous state. Swiveling her head from side to side she absorbed the sight of the rest of the room, "Wow, we did a number to this place."

I glanced around as well. Broken and burned furniture, glass, appliances and doors littered the house. "Yep, I guess, our combined powers had some extreme results."

Callie gazed into my, now, clear blue eyes, "Yeah, I got that."

Recognizing that my body was still humming, I could only nod in agreement. We searched each other's eyes for a few minutes, basking in the pureness of the moment, knowing that it wouldn't last. Finally, I regretfully pulled myself off of Callie's cooling body, and sat up. "I think you should go."

Callie's brow furrowed, but she sat up to look me in the eye, "Ok. But, this isn't over. Obviously, there's something between us. And, if you're not ready for it, fine. But, I'm going to be here, waiting for you for as long as you need." I opened my mouth to respond, but she cut me off with a soft kiss, "No. Don't say anything, right now. You do what you have to. If you want to work on getting your wings back or if you want to make peace with being a human, whatever it is, do it, and I'll be whatever you need me to be." Seeing my eyes flash, she continued, "And, don't say you don't want me, because we know you do. However, if there's no place for me in the life that you want, then I'll accept that. I won't like it, but I'll respect it. And, if you think there's even a tiny chance that we can work, then I need you to figure out a way to trust me again. Especially, because life is going to be rough for both of us from now on. We'll need to trust each other."

I studied her closely, taking in her deep brown eyes and bruised lips. Her hair fell haphazardly around her face, and the moon shown through the window, making her skin glow. Realizing the honesty in her words, I silently nodded, agreeing to her terms. I watched as she stood on unsteady legs and dressed quietly. As she smoothed out her clothes and hair, she turned to me, wrapping a blanket around my still naked form, "I hope I see you around, Arizona."

Watching her disappear in a crimson glow, I let my head fall into my hands. What now?

AN: So? What did you think? I feel like I have to apologize for three sex chapters in a row. It wasn't originally my intention. I usually hate when writers continually put in sex scenes, when the story isn't supposed to be just smut. However, this is what I wanted, and it was different enough that I felt it would be ok. I also know that many of you have no problem what-so-ever with lots of sex, so yay for you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey, ladies. Sorry, this took so long. I didn't really want to write this chapter because I REALLY want to write the next couple, but, I finally got it out. I hope you like it, and have a fantastical day.

I crouched low and slowed my breathing, attempting to conceal my location. I could feel the eager eyes of the hunter scanning and searching for any clue to my position. Determination set his features in almost comically harsh lines. Urging more flexibility from my tired muscles, I pulled my body even lower to the ground and into a smaller ball. He crept closer, moving smoothly on the balls of his feet across the cold tile. I held my breath as he paused directly in front of my spot on the other side of the overflowing cart of medical supplies. In a few moments, hopefully, he will pass by me, which will allow me to dash back the way he came and into a safe zone. My heart pounded loudly in my chest, making me wonder if he could hear it.

He took a few steps away, granting me my narrow opportunity. Keeping my eyes trained on his back, I silently shuffled backwards. As I prepared to make my move, a pair of unnoticed hands gripped the cart, pulling it away with a squeal, "Nathan! I found her!" Grinning triumphantly, a small girl slapped my arm, "You're out, Arizona! Yay! We win! We win!" As I stood up with a wide smile, Nathan ran back to us, pumping his fist in the air, "Yes! I told you we'd win, Arizona. We're the bestest at hide n' seek! No grown up can beat us."

Shaking my head at the young boy missing his two front teeth, I shrugged, "I guess you are the best. I definitely couldn't out smart you two. So, I owe you…broccoli, right?" I teased with twinkling eyes.

Nathan and Emily mocked gasped and made disgusted faces, "NO! You said you get us pudding!" Emil squeaky voice made my smile widen further. She was too cute.

"Oh, that's right. Pudding. Spinach pudding. Coming up!" Laughing at the shrieks of protest, I took off at a jog down the hall. Just as I reached the children's play room of the hospital, I collided with a solid figure, causing us both to stumble ungracefully.

Regaining my senses, I looked at the person and cleared my throat, "Dr. Bailey. It's lovely to see you, again. How's Tuck?"

Her stern brown eyes stared into my innocent blue, "He's fine. What's not fine is you teaching these kids to run around like hoodlums."

"We were just playin' hide n' seek, Dr. Bailey. And, now Arizona is gonna get us pudding!" Nathan explained logically.

Bailey glared at me again, "What did I tell you about hopping them up on sugar, then leaving them for the nurses to handle?"

I hung my head, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to play." Chancing a glance back at her face to see if she was buying my act, I noticed that she was not.

After a few more moments of harsh glares, she finally grumbled, "Fine, get them the pudding you promised, but at least try to respect our rules." Bailey sighed before stalking toward the door. She paused, then turned back, "You know, I think it's wonderful what you do here with the children. They love it when you come by, and you really make a difference to some of them. I'm going to continue to gripe at you about how much more difficult you make my job, but remember what I just told you." With that she exited with a huff.

Grinning after the gruff doctor, I turned back to the kids, "Alright, since Nate and Em proved kids are better than grown ups at hide and seek, what kind of pudding does everyone want?" Chuckling at the explosion of noise following my question, I quickly took down orders and slipped from the room. Once out of sight, I slowed my walk to an aimless amble and allowed my thoughts to wander. Dark brown eyes shimmered in the lonely recesses of my mind and lunged forward at the opportunity for attention. Just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished as I felt Teddy appear beside me.

"Hello, Arizona. How are you today?" She chirped as she fell into step beside me.

"Actually…I'm well. I've been hanging out with the children, and I feel…light." I sighed and smiled softly at the admission. It was true, but not entirely. Raven hair, deep eyes, luscious curves, and plush lips held firm, weighing me down.

"I can see that. Seems as if you're staying strong to your word to the Elders." Teddy searched my face as I contemplated her statement.

_Flashback_

_It had been one week since Callie showed up at my house, we had insane anger sex, and she told me she wouldn't give up on me. A whole week of fierce, uncontrollable rage and pain. I destroyed the house, screamed, starved myself, deprived myself of sleep, threw things, and wallowed until I was sure my heart was as broken as it could get. Then, Teddy showed up and very slowly nursed me back to functional._

"_Hey, I came to take you to meet with the Elders…well, Elder. You'll be meeting with Webber." Teddy waltzed into my room as I finished putting on cloths. It took her two weeks of putting up with my emotional hurricane, but I could finally keep the anger to vigorous simmer just beneath the surface. That was enough to go council with the Elders about my situation. "Thanks, Teddy. I guess, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I sighed heavily and smoothed my hair. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Holding a shaky hand out, Teddy gently grasped it and transported us. When we arrived I glanced around and scoffed, "We're not even meeting in the OverWorld?" We stood in a clean and bright conference type room of a very tall building. The bright sunlight filtered in through the large windows, causing everything to sparkle._

"_You're not allowed up there, right now, Arizona." Teddy responded gently._

"_That's right, you are firmly on Earth for the moment." A deep voice interrupted. We both turned to see Webber appear in the chair at the head of the table. "Sit down, please, Arizona. Theodora, you may leave."_

_Teddy shot me a supportive smile and disappeared. Resigning to my current fate, I plopped down into the seat across from him and folded my arms on the table. "So…"_

_Webber studied me for a moment, before instructing, "Tell me your story from the beginning."_

_Feeling snaky, I replied, "Like from birth?"_

_He fixed me with a hard stare._

"_Fine." Here it goes. I'll just get this over with. "I was here on Earth trying to quiet the anger in me so that I could return home. One day, a little over a month ago, I met Callie in a hardware store. We talked and I felt an immediate attraction. I resisted at first, knowing that falling for a human would not aide me. However, we met again, and again I felt drawn to her. For some reason, I agreed to go to dinner with her. I saw O'Malley that night, and assumed he was there for me, but we were able to avoid him. I kissed her that night, and…and I've never experienced anything like that connection. I started to panic, because I couldn't stop thinking about her or wanting to be around her. We ran into each other at the grocery store again, and I went home with her. We had lunch and walked and talked, and…we, uh, we slept together. I woke up in the night to find Callie speaking with O'Malley. She got him to leave, then told me she was a Siren sent to lure me, so that O'Malley could steal my powers. I called in warriors and she called in her warrior and I left. We've seen each other once since then, and we, uh…well, we did stuff. She said she wanted to be with me and would wait for me. Through all of this, I fought my feelings for her. I know how I'm supposed to behave and what I'm supposed to do. But, since the moment I met her, I just want to be with her. Even, still. Being with her calmed my rage. The anger that I sought to relieve vanished when I was with her. But…she's hurt me so thoroughly, I don't know if I could ever recover." I took a deep breath. Having decided to hold very little back, meant a long winded ramble. Hopefully, Webber kept up._

"_I see." Came his curt response after several long minutes._

"_You see? That's it?" I stuttered in shock._

_Webber scratched his chin, "Yes. I see. I understand your situation that led to you losing your wings. I understand being drawn in by a Siren. I understand that you healed around her. I understand that you're conflicted about your feelings both for her and as your position as an angel. I understand that you believe that she feels something for you. I understand that you're afraid of what you feel for her. I understand that you're a great angel and a wonderful soul."_

_My jaw dropped at his assessment. "So, what does all that mean for me?"_

_He sighed, "It means that we do not blame you for falling prey to an UnderWorld scheme, and therefore will aide you in your next path. If you choose to give up your wings and remain on Earth, then I will help you settle. If you choose to fight to earn your wings back, then I will help tame your demons and return to the OverWorld. I have faith in you, Arizona, and I trust that you'll make a strong angel, once again. However, you will not be allowed to see Callie again. Make a choice, and we are willing to stand behind you."_

_Only able to nod mutely, I stood up and began to pace. Thoughts whirled around my mind, each grasping to stay in one place long enough to receive attention. It was my destiny to be an angel, I was good at it and enjoyed it. However, maybe I was meant to lose my wings and meet Callie when I did. Maybe that changed my destiny. Living without Callie has been excruciating, but living with her would be an endless battle with trust…No…I can't think about Callie anymore, she betrayed me and cost me my most treasured attribute. My wings. I'm an angel, and simply could not be anything but. I turned to Webber, and took a shuddering breath, "I want to earn my wings back."_

_He nodded once, "Work hard. Stay centered. Keep focus. I'll be seeing you soon."_

_Once alone, I collapsed to my knees, violent sobs consuming my body. What did I just do?_

_End Flashback_

"Yes, I'm staying true to my word. I've been focusing solely on soothing my soul and making myself worthy of the OverWorld. It's what's right…It's been three months and look," I flourished my hand and a beautiful flower bloomed on a morose plant that sat in a dark corner, then a tray of assorted pudding cups appeared in my hands. "And, yesterday, I had a vision…it took place only about five seconds into the future, and only warned me of a crack in the sidewalk, but that's something." I smiled at my accomplishments, but my insides still felt hollow.

"Wow, you've not only regained a lot of your powers, but are in control. That's wonderful, Arizona. You're well on your way back." Teddy grinned widely.

"Yeah, I am. I no longer feel the anger to the degree that I used to. I've come to terms with Tim's death as an unavoidable incident that comes with my calling. I couldn't have saved him, and if I had tried, the UnderWorld would have gained my powers. And…" I stopped when the next thoughts were of Callie.

"And…what about Callie?" Teddy inquired, not fooled by my silence.

"It's been almost four months without a word from her. She hasn't come back to see me in all that time. Maybe she didn't mean what she said. Maybe she got caught. Maybe she played me again. I don't know…And, I suppose none of that matters, because I'm not going to see her anymore…" I gulped at the thought that she wasn't coming back. Despite how well I'm doing, and my commitment to becoming an angel again. I want to see her. I miss her. When I lay in bed at night, I can't stop her from commanding my thoughts. I think about what she's doing, if she's safe, if she's thinking about me, if I'll see her again, what I would do if I saw her again, her eyes, her hands on me, the smooth silk of her skin… even now, most nights I weep with the pain of separation from her. However, during the day I'm able to keep busy and continue to make progress on my mission, only thinking of her at random moments of weakness. Most days I spend numb and functioning on auto-pilot. That's how it has to be.

"Well, you should be proud of how far you've come. I am." With a reassuring squeeze on my arm and a smile, she dissipated from the room. Re-centering myself, I remembered the pudding I was holding and headed back to the play room.

A few hours later, I strode from the hospital into the cool, Seattle night. After taking a long drag of crisp air, I turned toward the parking lot. Teddy had gotten me a car when I started to feel better so that I could get around. It wasn't pretty, but it served its purpose. Unlocking the door, movement in the window's reflection caught my eye. I whipped around, prepared for anything…well, anything except the beaten and weak form of Callie.

"Arizona…" Her voice came in a croaked whisper. Her hair hung lifeless around her face, her cloths were tattered and her skin lacked any glow.

"Callie." I returned her whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I need…I need your help. P-please."

AN: Next chapter will be more exciting… But, let me know what you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok, so this chapter didn't turn out as I planned. I got a little carried away with a scene that was supposed to be like a quarter of a chapter and it turned into a full chapter…oh well.

"I-I need…I need your help. P-please."

I squinted at the dark beauty, battling my urge to turn away as well as my urge to embrace her and never let go. My hands trembled as I fidgeted with my keys, trying to decide what to do. She looked so lost and defeated. Some part of me knew she wouldn't physically hurt me, but every part of me knew that she held great power to inflict emotional pain. A few minutes passed of tense silence, her standing vulnerable in front of me while I debated my choices. Finally succumbing to the ache in my chest that begged to be near her, I motioned to the passenger side, "Get in."

Callie nodded curtly, strode to the door and flopped in. I stiffly slipped in beside her, observing her from the corner of my eye. She sat stoically, shaking slightly with cold and exhaustion. When I started the engine, she glanced around disinterestedly, calmly stating, "This is a terrible car."

The bluntness and inappropriateness of the comment caused me to bark a uncontrolled, but genuine laugh, releasing a little bit of tension, "Yes, it is."

Sporting a small grin, she rubbed her arms, encouraging some warmth to return, "What happened to the other one? The nice one I dropped you off at…that night." Her gaze drifted out the window at the mention of our first date.

Keeping my voice level and devoid of emotion, I shrugged, "It wasn't mine, I conjured it as we walked up, then got rid of it after you left…" Seeing her shoot me an amused smirk, I added, "Teddy gave me this one when I…after you…a few months ago." I gripped the steering wheel tighter as memories of that time flooded my senses. Flashes of pain and loneliness caused my breath to hitch and ripples of anger to wash over me.

"Oh…who's Teddy?" Callie asked, apparently not catering to my want to keep emotional distance. However, she did notice my jaw set and a shadow pass over my face. "I'm not prying or gathering information to use against you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm simply taking this chance to know you, the you without the mask. I don't want to let a good opportunity slip by…" Despite the conviction in her words, she turned back to stare out the window, giving me mental space to consider her implied proposition.

"I guess she was the equivalent of a best friend when I was an angel, then she was assigned to my case when I fell." I answered carefully, afraid of somehow lowering my walls too much and opening myself up to more hurt, but unable to ignore her request.

"Why did you fall?" Callie boldly asked in a compassionate tone.

I whipped my head to glare at her, "That's not up for discussion."

Callie nodded with a cool expression, "Was it because O'Malley killed your brother?"

Growling, my foot pressed harder on the accelerator, making the tin can car lurch, "What part of 'that's not up for discussion' did you not understand?"

"I understood it fine. I told you…I want to know you. Anger or grief?" Callie pressed.

Unsure of what she meant and still seething and uncomfortable with the line of questioning, I spat, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you fell because of your brother it was either because you were overcome with grief and hopelessness, or consumed by anger…which was it?"

My nostrils flared as I muttered, "Anger."

Callie slowly nodded, "I figured." She indelicately snorted a laugh when I shot her an offended glare. "Now you."

Again, baffled by her brief statements, I asked, "Now me, what?"

"Ask me what you want to know. There has to be something that you want me to tell you now that our true identities are out in the open." She locked eyes with my stunned ones, before waving her hand, gesturing for me to speak.

I paused, unsure if I wanted to go down this road. It was dangerous territory. The more personal we made this, the less likely I'll be able to resist. Which she probably knows, which is why she's doing it. However, curiosity is gnawing at me enough to put my fears and reservations on the back burner. "Where did you really get your car?"

Callie seemed surprised at my question, but quickly recovered, "My dad did rebuild it. But, he didn't give it to me. I took it after he was killed by my mom."

My eyes widened, "Your mom killed your dad?"

She swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, remember I told you my dad was human and my mom was a siren? Well, she wasn't the gentle, compassionate siren that I am-" Hearing me scoff, she defended herself, "Hey, I'm famous for a reason. I have many human qualities that other sirens are not capable of, and that makes me a rock star at my job. I can be dark, mysterious and irresistible, but I can also be light, charming, and flirty…Anyway, she wanted me to follow strictly in her footsteps. However, my dad found me and tried to sway me to leave the UnderWorld… Let's just say, mom didn't like that…"

"Who's Addison?" Might as well continue with this rapid fire, merciless interrogation of each other.

"My other half in the UnderWorld. Also, a siren crossbreed. But, she's half demon." Callie answered quickly and sincerely.

"Like the other half of a couple?" She lied about her name and who she was, maybe they were involved.

Callie smirked softly, "No way. We would kill each other. We just keep each other safe and sane." I remained silent as we pulled onto a single lane road that led back to a small cottage. When I cut the engine in front of the house, Callie peered out the window in confusion, "Um, where are we? I thought we were going to your place?"

I unfastened my seat belt and turn to her, taking her in as I vaguely answered, "A safe house I set up…Why do you look like that?" I asked brusquely, gesturing to her less than stellar appearance.

"I've been running from the UnderWorld who think I flipped, and running from warriors from the OverWorld who want to protect you…You're _really_ loved up there…and, I was…uh…I was keeping bounty hunters away from you." She flashed me a nervous smile and bolted from the car.

I furrowed my brows as I jumped from the car and slammed the door, "What? You were what?"

She whirled around, her eyes flashing, "I was protecting you! Ok? I kept an eye on you and intercepted any attack intended for you. And, I would do every second of it again, but I'm tired, ok? I'm exhausted and I just need one night of sleep with someone I trust…" She trailed off, sucking in a breath.

"You trust me?" I couldn't help but question.

She thought about it for a moment, "Well, I trust that you won't try to kill me or call anyone that will, other wise you would have done it already." She shrugged casually, "And, yes…I trust you."

After staring at her for a few moments, taking in her worn features and desperate, but steely eyes, I stalked past her and unlocked the door. We shuffled into the living room, Callie instantly collapsing on the shabby sofa, with a deep sigh. I walked to the mantel and paused, searching the flames that flickered in the fireplace. Gathering my courage, I managed to whisper, "Four months."

Despite how quietly I uttered the words, Callie heard, "Four months?"

I slowly turned to face her, keeping my eyes on the floor until the last second, when I darted them up to meet hers, "I haven't seen you in four months. You left, saying you wanted to be with me, then nothing. Why? And, why did you come back now?" I needed answers.

Callie sighed and leaned forward on her knees. "I wanted to see you. But, I needed to know that you wanted to see me. I needed you to figure out what you really wanted, before we could be anything or I could see you…"

Tears sprung to my eyes as I became angry again, "But, I had no way to contact you! I was waiting for you to come to me!"

Callie sprung to her feet, "All you had to do was call for me! I would have been there in a second!"

I scoffed mirthlessly, furiously wiping a stray tear, "I called for you. Every night, I called for you, Callie."

Her face softened, and her voice lowered, "I know…but, you didn't mean it. Your pain called…you called because you missed me, not because you were ready to let me in your life…you've been working so hard to earn your wings back…that's what you chose and you can't have both. I'm happy, though. For you, I'm happy you're going after what you want…" Her voice cracked slightly, hinting to her inner turmoil.

Unable to say what my heart screamed, I settled for a quiet, "Yeah, it's what I want…you should get some rest."

Callie swallowed, "You're right…I'll just, um, take a shower first, if that's ok…"

Turning sharply away from her, pinching the bridge of my nose, I nodded unevenly. The room stayed quiet for a minute before footsteps padded down the hall toward the bathroom. When I heard the door shut, I groaned in frustration and decided that I'd turn in as well. I moved swiftly to the bedroom, pausing briefly outside the bathroom door, listening to the shower run. Knowing she was in there, naked and wet, caused my mouth to go dry and a strong shiver to roll through my body. I also knew that that was not an option right now, so I forced myself to continue on my original path. Closing the door behind me, I strode over to my bed and flopped down heavily. Heaving a sigh, I finally let the tumultuous emotions within me flow freely. I allowed the anger to singe my insides, the love to soothe the burn, the pain to shred my heart, and the hope to stitch it back. Foolishly hoping that unrestrained emotions would wear themselves out and grant me peace, I lay motionless, save the soft sobs shuddering from my body.

Hearing the tap turn off in the bathroom, I jumped up, wiped my eyes and went to the dresser. I stripped my clothes down to my panties and pulled on a loose t-shirt. Then, I slipped into bed, hoping that if she thought I was asleep she'd let it go for tonight. Focusing on slowing my breathing, I listened as she finished and exited the bathroom. I could hear her soft footsteps walk to the living room, circle it, and head down the hall. I tensed as the footsteps stopped outside my door and remained quiet for several seconds before the hinges creaked gently. I relaxed my face and summoned all my strength to not look at her. No sound broke the silent stand off, but I could feel her eyes on me, taking in every single aspect of my being. Finally, she began to retreat, whispering, "You're not fooling anyone…" and shut the door with a soft thud. Not a truer statement has been spoken.

A little over an hour later, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. There was no way I could sleep with her in the other room, also awake. Somehow, I could feel the waves of anxiety and contemplation coming from her, mixing with my own, causing uncontainable thoughts and emotions. She was there. In my house. We were near each other for the first time in four months. What do I do with that? What do I want to do with that? As I wondered this for the eighty seventh time, a faint rustle from the hall caught my attention. A few seconds later, Callie's dark silhouette appeared in my doorway.

Propping myself up on my elbows, way beyond pretending to sleep, I peered curiously at her. As she shifted her weight, bringing her slightly more into the room, her face came into view. I cocked my head and furrowed my brows. Her expression looked nothing like I expected. I expected her to come in with charm or sex appeal or confidence…But, this Callie was defeated and sullen. "Callie…what's wrong?"

Her eyes came up to meet mine, flashing with desperation, "I need to feel safe. I haven't felt safe in…a while. The last time was laying in your arms….please…I-I-" The words stuck on her lips, unable to betray her moment of vulnerability.

Studying her for another moment, I swallowed hard and shuffled to my left, creating room for her. Watching her gratefully trudge to the right side of the bed, I held up the cover, offering her space next to me. Hesitating for a second, searching my eyes for permission or doubt, she lowered herself down to the warm sheets. I let the blanket flutter down on top of us, debating my next move. Feeling her exhaustion and fear, I made up my mind and slowly slid over, tentatively wrapping an arm around her mid-section and aligning my body against hers. Immediately, she flipped to face me and burrowed her face in my neck and chest, fisting my shirt in her hands. On instinct, I pulled her closer and intertwined our legs, smiling when I felt her body instantly begin to relax.

Several minutes later, a simmering panic started to seize my heart. I was holding her. This was not the plan. The plan was to forget Callie and focus on earning my wings. Then, the plan was to temporarily shelter her. Now, she's in my bed. This doesn't change the plan. I'm still going to be an angel, but now the issue is more complicated. I don't want to lead her on…but, is it really leading her on, if I want it, too? Am I leading us both on?

"Thank you, Arizona. I know that this doesn't change anything, but thank you." Came a tender mumble from under my chin.

She knew how conflicted I was. She knew what I wanted and what my goals were. And, she accepted them. "You're welcome, Callie."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This chapter gave me a rough time, but here it is. It's a little intense. Happy Groundhog Day.

Warm rays of sunlight flickered through the dusty curtains of the small cottage, beckoning me to rejoin the world. As consciousness slowly claimed my mind, portions of the previous night returned to my attention, causing me to seek the warmth of the woman next to me. Regretfully finding only smooth, cool sheets, I sat up and inspected the room. No Callie. Sighing in both relief and disappointment, I ran my fingers through my messed curls.

"Hey."

The soft and unexpected voice made me snap my head up to take in the gorgeous being standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. She looked good. Her face glowed, her hair lay perfectly, a wide and dazzling smile graced her face, and her clothes were clean and new. The second my eyes connected with hers, fierce currents of desire surged through me. Simultaneously, powerful swells of love and longing filled my heart, threatening to burst the insufficient organ. The two sensations combined to form a force previously unfathomable. My body betrayed me, willingly opening to Callie's pull.

Summoning strength I wasn't sure I possessed, I bit my lip and ripped my eyes from hers, "I, uh, I see you-you're feeling b-better." My stutter easily highlighted my unbalance.

Callie grinned, causing another wave of passion to flow over me, "Yeah, I am. I really needed last night…" She studied me for a moment, undoubtedly noticing my stiff body and deep flush, "Are you okay? Are you upset that I'm here? Are you regretting letting me stay?" A concerned frown replaced her contented smile.

Clenching my legs together and fighting the shivers running through me, I fought for focus, "Uh, no, not really. I just, um…You're not holding back anymore, are you?" Raw lust rolled off of Callie in overwhelming tsunamis.

Her brows furrowed in a moment of confusion, before she put the pieces together, "Oh, you mean…?" She vaguely flicked a hand toward me, arching her eyebrow.

I nodded quickly, hoping to hurry the slightly embarrassing moment along. "Yep…you're coming on a little strong right now…" My voice escaped in a strangled whimper.

Callie's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Maybe I want to be…it's not a problem, is it?"

My annoyance and fear came together enough to outweigh her affect on me, and I shot her a stern glare. "Yes, actually. Intentional or not, stop."

While still wearing a small smirk, Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Immediately, her hormonal and emotional grip on my body ebbed. However, the feelings only decreased by about half, letting me know that her powers weren't the sole cause of my reaction to her presence. She reopened her eyes and examined my expression, "Better?" After I nodded, she added, "Sorry…I got so excited to not have to hide anything from you…and to just be around you, that I forgot that my powers still need to be restrained sometimes." Watching my look darken as I considered the affect of her powers, she dipped her head to look into my eyes, "Just so you know, I stopped using my powers with you after that first day you saw me at the café. My powers made you look, but didn't keep you interested."

Pulling in a long breath, attempting to steady my whirring body, I snapped, "Who says I'm interested?"

Callie scoffed, "Spare me the self righteous spiel, you and I both know what's between us."

A little taken aback by her sudden bluntness, I blinked and lowered my gaze to study the heavy quilt on my lap. "I'm sorry, you're right. There's many confusing aspects to this whole…situation…but, whether or not I'm…interested…is not one of them." I managed to mumble. At the very least, she deserves my honesty.

Callie nodded and pushed herself off the door frame, "It's fine, I get it." She hesitated before lowering down next to me on the soft mattress and handing me her cup. I took a sip, savoring the strong flavor as it burned down my throat. A few minutes lapsed in relative comfortable silence, as we passed the cup between us.

Finally needing to break the quiet, I looked at Callie, "You know, I wish we could just be us, be together without worrying about your side or my side or who we really are. But, I…I committed to becoming an angel again…and I can't…I can't be with you…" My voice caught with the effort of uttering those words.

Callie's eyes clouded with emotions she had been trying to suppress as she licked her lips. "Can't you just…reconsider…or something? I don't know if I can…"

"I just can't, Callie. Since I've met you, I've done nothing but question every choice I've made, every feeling I have. It's entirely exhausting. I finally gave in to my affection for you, which felt great. Then, I found out that you lied to me. Not lied like I lied to you, to protect an identity, but manipulated me with the intention of harming me, kind of lied." I held up a hand to stop the protest I saw spring to her tongue, "I know. I do believe that most of what happened with us was real, and that you don't want to hurt me, but…I'm having a hard time getting passed it. Trust so thoroughly damaged as mine is nearly impossible to reconstruct. And, you hurt me, Callie. Hurt me so fiercely that I completely broke. The only way I survived was by re-pledging myself to the OverWorld. I can't turn my back on that now, especially not with that high risk of you hurting me again." I chewed on my lip, mentally reminding myself that letting us go was the right choice, despite the crippling dread that settled in my chest.

Dropping her eyes, Callie murmured, "That's a real no, isn't it?"

Unable to hold onto the hot tear that slid down my cheek, I nodded, "Yes. It has to be."

Callie gulped and sniffed, "I guess, I always knew this was the only way we could end, but it still feels like I'm suffocating in the total darkness…" I remained silent, though I had no lack of empathy for her feelings. That's exactly how I felt. She flicked her eyes to mine with a sorrowful, half smile, "Walk me out?"

Answering her by scooting off the bed, I trudged toward the door, unable to look at Callie, knowing it was the last time. Walking out the door, the bright sunlight drastically contrasted the dreary gloom encasing us. Reaching the end of the driveway, where her car now sat, seemed to take an eternity, but was still too fast. We both began to silently cry, hearts breaking in time with the other. Before I could react, Callie swooped down to take my lips in a soft and urgent kiss, expressing every emotion blazing through her. I returned the sentiment, pouring my soul out through my lips, hoping she would catch and embrace each piece. In actuality, the kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but encapsulated the passion of an entire lifetime. When we broke, we simply stared into the other's eyes, willing anything to happen that might stop or just delay the inevitable moment when we'd say goodbye. Words I wanted to say danced on the tip of my tongue, but stuck, unwilling to make this any more difficult.

"I knew I'd find you with her." O'Malley's cold voice broke through our heated moment, causing us to snap our attention to the left, immediately on guard.

Though neither was sure which of us he had spoken to, Callie found her voice first, "What the hell are you doing here, O'Malley?" I noticed she stepped slightly in front of me as she spoke.

"I came to finish what _we_ started," He snarled. "You didn't think that just because you decided she was too good a lay to kill, that everyone would just back up and let her go, did you? And, now that you've gone AWOL, I've been given orders to bring you in, as well. Dead or alive. Do you know the kind of power I'll be awarded for bringing in the two of you?" Noticing the swift scan I did of the area, he smirked, "No, I didn't come here alone, I just wanted this moment to myself. You might as well just surrender now." As he spoke several warriors, including a few I recognized, like Sloan, materialized next to him, slowly circling us and closing in.

Callie and I glanced at each other, knowing immediately that we'd have to fight together if we hoped to survive. She gave an nearly imperceptible nod and we acted in unison. I summoned what trivial powers I had at the moment to send Sloan flying into a nearby car, as I focused my thoughts on Teddy and called for Karev and Avery. Those three would come no matter when or where I called them. While I dove to the right to gain cover behind my red sedan, I heard Callie attack a warrior on her side and call for Addison. Within seconds we had four more figures on our side.

Addison crouched with Callie next to her T-Bird, while Karev, Avery, Teddy and myself gathered next to my car. I made eye contact with Callie before nodding to my guys. Simultaneously, Callie, Karev and I sprung from our hiding spots. Karev sent a bright ball of light directly into a warrior's chest, instantly rendering him useless. Callie tackled Sloan to the grass and landed a fist to his jaw, while I quickly held up my hand to deflect O'Malley's fire ball, and sent him hurtling to the ground. After our initial attack, Teddy, Avery and Addison sprung out and continued with our assault.

I watched Addison and Callie work seamlessly together, advancing and retreating in synchronized grace. They really must have been working together a long time. I flayed my hand in time to deflect an energy ball and instantly sent a weak ball of light back toward the eager young soldier. It was enough to make him grunt and hesitate long enough for me to slip away. To my right, Karev seemed to be engaged in a hand to hand combat with a huge warrior, and Avery fought telepathically with another, small warrior. Assured that they were fine, I weaved further into the battle field, attacking when I could.

I skidded roughly to the asphalt, getting clipped in the side by a flying shovel. I yelped at the pain shooting up my side and radiating in my back, but scrambled to my feet and kept moving. I flew behind a wall and sucked in air, trying to catch my breath. The mini war had been raging for a little over ten minutes now, and so far, no one was really winning. A few seconds later a body came hurtling in my direction, diving onto the ground next to me. "Teddy! You scared the crap out of me!"

"We're in the middle of a battle, and me coming to your side scared you? That doesn't bode well for your chances of survival, does it?" Teddy snapped lightly. Seeing me glare at her, she softened her voice, "In all seriousness, though…your powers are only so-so right now. I'm afraid that you might not be strong enough to keep up…"

Cringing and attempting to stave off the creeping trepidation, I snapped back, "Wow, Teddy, that was very inspiring, I feel like I could concur the world!"

"I'm just saying, be careful. You're not one hundred percent, so don't try to be a hero. Got it?" Her voice was stern, but concerned.

"Yeah, I got it. Now, lets get this over with. I'm not a big fan of the fighting." As soon as we emerged an energy ball swept Teddy off her feet, and a burst of air slammed me against the wall. Ouch. That maybe wasn't the smartest move. Hoisting myself up, I saw Karev and Avery attack our assailants from behind, giving us time to recover and move. I crouched low and dodged through two cars, scanning the area for Callie. I noticed her in an intense battle with O'Malley on the other side of the block. She's not a warrior, she can't battle one on one with a skilled fighter like O'Malley. Overcome with an unexplainable strength driven by my need to get to Callie, I jumped out into the open and took off at a dead sprint. I flung my hand as I ran, deterring any who tried to take a shot.

Approaching a small battle within the war, I noticed Addison taking on three UnderWorld warriors. I slid to a halt, panting loudly, debating on whether or not I should help her or keep moving toward Callie. Somehow sensing me, Addison glanced toward me and caught my eye. "Callie! Go!" She yelled over the deafening sound of flashing powers and crashing objects.

Not needing to be told twice, I nodded and bolted in the last direction I had seen Callie. Sweat covered my body and each muscle groaned with effort, begging me to rest. I couldn't rest yet, me and mine needed to get away. Callie is one of mine. On my journey, I noted that several of O'Malley's guys were gone, and Avery looked really injured. But, we seemed to be holding our own, especially considering we were ambushed. Running around a house that I guessed Callie and O'Malley had gone behind, the sight before me ripped the remaining puffs of air from my lungs. Callie lay sprawled on the ground, blood coming from her head, her leg at an odd angle, and she was clutching her side. O'Malley kept his distance, but fiddled with a large knife in his hand. This did not look good.

"Oh, Calliope…I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. You can still come with me, you know. Let me bring you in, and you'll get to live…for now. What do you say?" His voice was cold and taunting.

"No…I told you. I'm not going back." I winced at Callie's hoarse and weak voice.

"Is it because of that blonde bitch?" He snarled, obviously annoyed with her calm and uncooperative demeanor.

"Leave her out of this. I'm not coming back because I'm done working for the UnderWorld." She spat back at him.

"That's a shame. However, I am going to take a certain satisfaction from killing you. It might interest you to know, that this is the same knife that killed your little girlfriend's brother. Kind of poetic, right?" He gripped the knife as Callie struggled to her feet, standing bravely in front of him.

I gasped as rage and desperation seized my body. My heart thrashed behind my rib cage, my overstretched muscles screamed as I frantically pushed them to move, and my eyes grew wide, somehow trying to stop what was about to happen. Time seemed to stand still as I ran toward Callie, knowing that I was too far to get her out of the way in time. I tried to telepathically interrupt his attack, but he easily intercepted it, and continued on toward his immediate goal. As he cocked his arm, preparing to release the knife and deliver the fatal blow, I suddenly felt light headed and the wind escaped me. I was transporting. I hadn't been able to transport since I saw Callie with Addison in the cafe. My personal victory was short lived as I suddenly rematerialized in front of Callie just in time for the knife to plunge deep into my chest.

Blinding, gut wrenching, soul shattering pain streaked through my body, causing me to collapse back into Callie. I heard a faint scream from her as she wrapped her arms around me, guiding me to the ground. I vaguely registered flickering lights and loud voices come up behind us, but my focus remained on the terrified, but gorgeous face of Callie.

"Arizona! No, come on. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Please. Come on." Callie's broken-hearted pleas echoed through my foggy brain, anchoring me.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have given up on us." I whispered, needing her to know how I felt.

"No, don't apologize...What were you thinking, taking that knife for me?" Callie's tears fell from her eyes, landing on my face, mingling with my own.

"I couldn't let you die." A numbness began to overtake my body, starting at the tips of my fingers and seeping down toward my heart. I could feel Callie stroke my cheek with a shaky hand, and I leaned into the touch. I was going to miss her touch. My lungs constricted, making breathing nearly impossible, my body felt light, and my vision blurred. It wouldn't be long now. Pulling for every ounce of strength I had left, I locked my eyes with Callie's, and managed to croak, "I couldn't tell you before, but…I love you."

Callie's sobs shook me as she clung to my lifeless form. The last thing I registered before everything faded away, was her soft voice telling me she loved me, too.

AN: So, that's the end. Ok, no, it's not, but we're very close. The next chapter will be the last. Let me know how this one sat with you.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Alright, wonderful ladies. This is the final chapter. I realize that it's a bit of a short story compared to others out there. But, I really wanted this story to be solely about them finding each other. Now, this chapter may not be what you expected or wanted, but it's the ending that I felt appropriate. With that said, I want to seriously thank everyone for reading. It feels amazing to know that I can do something that I love and connect with people through it without there being any pressure to support myself with it (if that makes sense). I thoroughly enjoy reading what you have to say, so this one last time let me know what you're thinking. Have a gigantically amazing day!

**Callie's POV**

"Well, that was unexpected, but not undesired." I vaguely registered O'Malley's snigger as I embraced Arizona, lowering her to the thinning grass beneath us. Blood pooled from her chest and spread maliciously like a crimson beacon of doom.

"Arizona! No, come on. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Please. Come on." I begged her to fight as I watched her face pale, and her beautiful blue eyes begin to glaze and fade. It couldn't be real. No way did she just step in front of a knife for me. Losing her isn't an option.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have given up on us." Her breathy whisper felt like knives plunging into my heart. Her body shuddered in my arms as I barely recognized the sounds of a battle clashing around us.

"No, don't apologize...What were you thinking, taking that knife for me?" I croaked out as tears flowed freely from my eyes, splashing helplessly on her porcelain cheeks. I desperately stared into her eyes, willing her not to go.

"I couldn't let you die." A new wave of sobs squeezed my body with her simple confession. She couldn't let me die. Now, I have to watch her die. The irony and injustice stung my already gaping wounds. When the pain seemed to reach unbearable heights, with the last flickers of light in her deep ocean eyes, she stared straight into my soul, "I couldn't tell you before, but…I love you." My heart completely shattered, and my concept of pain adapted a whole new meaning as I witnessed the life drain out of her. Managing to mumble that I loved her in return, I hugged her limp form tightly to my chest, stupidly hoping the action would somehow bring her back.

"No…Arizona…you c-can't…I'm not done with you…please, come back…p-p-please…" I cried harder into her neck, sucking in harsh breaths filled with her scent. I felt as if I waited my whole existence for her, only to have her ripped away once I found her.

I don't know how long I sat with her, rocking back and forth, weeping my sorrow on what was left of the love of my life. Time didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Everything that had mattered just died in my arms. However, a nagging feeling began pestering me, gradually registering to my numbed mind as someone shaking me. Gathering strength and will, I slightly pulled away from Arizona, looking for the source of intrusion.

"Callie! You need to get up, now! You're not safe here!" A woman I mildly recognized, searched my eyes for some sort of comprehension. Obviously not finding it, she pressed, "Please, I know you're hurting, but please come with me." I managed to catch the gut-wrenching anguish in her eyes as she glanced at the delicate form I cradled. Teddy?

As I struggled to understand the words coming from her mouth, another voice broke through my haze, "Teddy! I can't hold them off much longer! Get her out of here!" I recognized Addison's faintly panicked voice, which finally broke through to my foggy brain. The other person I cared most about and Arizona's best friend were putting themselves in danger for me. If I ended up dying, Arizona's death would be for nothing. She'd kill me if I let that happen.

Gritting my teeth, I gazed down at my exquisite angel, knowing this would be the last time. I gently brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face, and placed my lips on hers, tenderly conveying my love and farewell. With a gasping sob, I lowered her fully to the ground, "Good bye, Arizona." Before trying to stand, I looked up into Teddy's eyes, silently asking her what I couldn't say out loud.

Teddy nodded, and laid a hand on Arizona's chest, instantly causing Arizona to fade away.

Accepting her action, I yelped in pain as I tried to stand. I had forgotten how badly I was injured. Physical pain traveled through my entire body, making me light headed.

Teddy immediately looped an arm around my waist to support as much weight as she could. Gasping, I leaned into her, "Thank you for staying to help me."

"Yeah, well, Arizona would never forgive me if I didn't get you out of here." Her wavering voice betrayed her attempt at levity.

Something like a cross between a sob and a chuckle escaped my mouth as I began to hobble along next to Teddy. My entire being felt depleted of energy and will to fight, but I continued to shuffle one foot in front of the other. I caught Addison's eye as we headed toward cover. She nodded and began to clear our path. I don't know what I'd do without her. Just as we moved to dive behind a large SUV, I glimpsed O'Malley stalking toward us. I should have kept running with Teddy, but his smirk mixed with flashes of Arizona dying in my arms, fostering a fierce surge of rage deep within me. Pushing Teddy off me, I staggered toward O'Malley, fully intending to face him head on and make him pay for Arizona's death.

Teddy followed a second later, stepping beside me, "Callie, stop! You're not strong enough to take him on right now." Teddy's plea fell on deaf ears as I moved unevenly across the lawn. "I promise, we'll get him, but not now. Please, let's go."

I ignored her as my blazing brown eyes connected with O'Malley's steely green. This was happening now. We came to a halt about twenty yards from each other, me glaring daggers while he cocked an eyebrow in an arrogant challenge. Fury bubbled in my stomach, scorching outward until my body seemed to be on fire. My fists clenched tightly at my sides.

"Are you really going to try to fight me again? Do you really think this time will be any different? Well, except that this time, I don't get to kill your pretty girlfriend…" O'Malley mocked in a cold tone. "How does it feel to know that she died in your place? She died because you are weak. And, not only is she dead, but now you're going to join her, making her sacrifice completely pointless…"

Red flashed behind my eyes, nearly blinding me with anger. How dare he? Flames sparked from my hands, preparing to attack with every intense emotion raging inside of me. As I raised my hands, O'Malley suddenly wheezed as his body flew violently backwards, slamming into dark van. After rolling roughly to the ground, he struggled clumsily to his feet. He flicked his eyes toward me, enraged and confused. He began to charge toward me, then suddenly skidded to a jerky stop when he glanced over my shoulder. "What the hell?"

A dazzling ball of light whizzed over my shoulder, connecting ruthlessly with his center of mass, causing him to collapse to the ground. Once again, shocked by what I saw, I could only stare dumbly at him as he weakly pushed himself up.

"I suggest you get your men and leave. Now." Her voice was stern and cool, but it made my heart explode with overwhelming hope and joy.

Arizona stepped up from behind me, putting herself between me and O'Malley, again. Her shoulders were squared defiantly, and her stance was wide as she glared at his shaky form. The sound of rushing blood filled my ears as I glued my eyes to her glowing form. How is she here? She died. She died in my arms. Yet, she's here, protecting me again. "Arizona?" My voice came in barely a whisper, her posture faltered for a second, but her eyes stayed trained on the fuming warrior in front of us. O'Malley quickly fired off an energy ball toward Arizona, who swiftly deflected it and sent him flying with a flourish of her hand. Damn. She's good.

When he picked himself up again, he snarled and disappeared. The warriors watching the showdown quickly followed their beaten leader, none willing to take on the new adversary.

Still standing in stunned silence, I gaped as I watched Arizona's body relax slightly and turn slowly around to face me. She looked perfect. Not the kind of perfect that I've always viewed her as, but perfect like only an angel could look. Her hair shone softly in the dwindling light, her skin almost glimmered, her eyes sparkled, and a vibrating strength rolled off her in warm waves. Our eyes locked, allowing everything that wasn't us to fade away. Finding a shred of my voice, I exhaled a reverent, "Arizona."

**Arizona's POV**

Instantly spurred into action by her quiet plea, I strode to her and crushed her lips to mine. Our mouths moved eagerly against the other, each grateful for a moment we never thought would come again. My arms wound around her neck as her circled my waist. I poured every ounce of warmth and strength that I contained into that kiss. A few moments passed before I pulled back gently. "Feel better?" I asked vaguely, unable to form any other words or thoughts.

She quirked an eyebrow and flashed a blinding smile, "That's an odd response to you dying, nearly drowning me in grief, then coming back to save me."

I chuckled deeply, "I meant, your wounds."

Callie furrowed her brows before quickly scanning her body and testing her leg, "Ok, now, you're just showing off," She quipped upon realizing her injuries were gone, thanks to my healing powers during our kiss. Gazing contently at my cheeky grin, her features suddenly dropped to a very serious and concerned expression, "Never do that again."

Before I could answer her, a deep voice boomed behind us, "She won't be able to do that again." We turned to take in the intimating form of Webber, one of the Elders. "Now that she is an angel again, she is to have no more contact with you."

I hissed and nearly glared at him, "I know what I promised, ok? You could have let me tell her."

I turned to Callie who wore a look of fear, confusion, and betrayal, "Wait. You promised to never see me again?"

I grasped her hand and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the scorching tears threatening to burst from me, "Yes. When I…I died, they offered two choices, to make me an angel again or allow me to move on. However, if I chose to be an angel again I would be forbidden from any interaction with you. Honestly, I had no idea what I wanted. Then, I heard you call to me, and I heard Teddy begging you to not confront O'Malley. I knew how badly you were hurt, and didn't want you entering a battle you couldn't finish. So…I agreed to become an angel again and stop seeing you, under the condition I was allowed to save you." My heart clenched at my words. It would be one thing to be dead and never see Callie again, but being around and never able to see her sounded horrific.

Callie bit her lip, her voice trembling with emotion, "I'll still find you."

Webber spoke up, "No, you won't. We will be cloaking Arizona so that you can't find her. She will also be restricted to the OverWorld for the foreseeable future to ensure her clear head and loyalty." His statement was authoritative, but somewhat apologetic.

Surprising myself, I snapped, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why can't I see her? It wouldn't be all the time, just sometimes? Why do I also have to be cloaked and restricted?" I felt desperation suddenly spring into me, overwhelming me with need.

"Arizona, we've discussed this. An angel and an agent of the UnderWorld CANNOT be together, in any capacity. It's not the way." Webber warned me with a stern look.

"That's not really a good reason, is it? I'd accept, 'because we'd spontaneously combust', 'because the world will explode', or even because you received information that she was going to kill me. But, 'that's not the way', is not acceptable." My chest heaved as I rambled at him, frantic for any way to change his mind.

"Arizona, don't. You were meant to be an angel. You're fantastic. Maybe this is for the best…" Callie offered with a valiant effort at a reassuring smile, but her eyes were dull and sad.

"For the best? Is that really what you think?" My stomach rolled with the thought of her letting me go.

Before she could answer, Webber cut in, "Arizona, I didn't want it to come to this, but…come with me now and accept responsibility for your actions and decisions, or I will do what I'm supposed to do and imprison the UnderWorld siren I just came across."

Glancing at Callie, I saw her eyes widen to match mine, "What? You'd lock up Callie because of this?"

Webber shook his head, "No, I'd lock up Calliope for being a siren that we've been trying to stop for a long time. I am willing to not lock up Callie because of this. However, I will only let her leave if you honor your commitment."

His considerate differentiation between the two sides of Callie, touched me, causing me to sob as I felt myself give in to what I would have to do. Callie stood a few feet away from me, stiff and defeated. She must have recognized the expression of resignation cover my face. I looked up and locked my eyes with hers, an emotional storm brewing between us, setting every nerve ending ablaze, "I meant what I said."

She nodded slowly and muttered, "I know. So did I…you do what you need to do." She flicked her eyes around her, taking in the situationally odd serenity of the area, "Either way, I'm not going back to the UnderWorld…All that time running gave me time to think. I realized that I never chose to be a part of that world. And, since meeting you, I don't…I don't know. I don't want it anymore. I'm going to live on Earth, as much as a human as possible…well, or I'm going to OverWorld prison." She shot me a smirk, then looked deeply in my eyes, "Whatever happens, know that I'm keeping you with me. I love you, Arizona. From the moment I saw you, until the day I die, I love you." Her head hung again, as I stood gaping at her in stunned silence.

Gulping the anxiety rising my stomach and throat, I bit my lip. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done or will do. I shifted my eyes between Callie, Webber, Addison and Teddy. All stood silently, awaiting my next move, even though each knew what it would be. The only sane and possible choice was to step to Webber and follow him to my rightful place in the OverWorld.

I studied the wilted Dandelion at my feet, taking a deep breath to steady my racing heart. Several seconds passed before I felt ready to move. Finally, I whispered in a quiet plea of understanding, "I'm so sorry. But, I have to go." A tidal wave of pain and panic flooded my senses as Callie's heart cracked wide open next to me. Choosing to forgo looking in her eyes at this moment, I locked eyes with Teddy's, holding them as I stepped a few strides back and slightly to my right. Without breaking eye contact with my best friend, I slipped my hand into Callie's and laced our fingers together. I was foolish to believe that I could entertain any existence that didn't include her. Despite the severity of the situation, I winked and shrugged my shoulders at Teddy, willing her to forgive my actions.

"Arizona, this is a irreversible decision you are making." Webber's booming voice broke through the air of emotional tension.

Not sparing him a glance, I let my eyes drift to Callie's now elated brown orbs, "I know." With that, I nodded to Callie, who immediately whisked us away from the battle scene. Traveling with her felt very different than transporting as an angel. With her I felt warm and tingly, completely enveloped in passion. When my feet came into contact with solid ground, I blinked and gasped. She deposited us on the edge of a cliff overlooking a turbulent ocean and a dazzling setting sun. Letting out a small giggle, I breathed, "Who knew you were such a romantic?"

Callie grinned and squeezed my hand, "I'm not, I just have a thing for sunsets. Plus, it felt appropriately grand for what you just did." She stepped sideways, pressing her front into my back and wrapped her strong arms around my waist. Her unique spicy scent invaded my nostrils, combining with the feel of her soft curves to instantly comfort me. After tucking her chin into the crook of my neck on my shoulder, she whispered, "Are you sure about this? You realize we're going to be chased and hunted by…probably everyone. And, you're never going to be an true angel again."

I sighed and leaned into her, "Yes, but the trade off is this. I'm good with that deal." It felt like we were standing on the edge of the world. A cool, salty breeze whipped around us, causing our hair to flutter around our faces. The crash of waves and the rustling of leaves provided a soothing soundtrack for our moment of infinite possibilities. Warm light embraced our joined bodies, beautifully complementing the hope and love filling our hearts. For once, I wasn't confused. I wasn't doubting my choices, actions, or feelings. I simply existed in a single moment that seemed like the natural conclusion to my old life and beginning of my new one. All that stood before me now was an amazing, soul altering, and powerful journey with a woman that made me feel…complete. Many unknowns awaited us, but if anyone could take them on, it would be a rebel angel and a reformed siren.

AN: Well, there it is. Now, besides wanting to know your final thoughts on this story, I have another question. I have some ideas for a story about their life after this. However, I know that I don't like when an author continues to write when the story should be done. So, my question is, do you feel like an epilogue showing a picture of what their life is like after this would be enough, or would you like to see a whole other story about the next chapter of their lives? It would probably turn out a little shorter than this one, but it would be a multi-chapter endeavor. Let me know, epilogue or sequel? And, thank you again for all your support and encouragement. I was a little nervous about this idea, but you guys received it very well. Lots of good vibes to you all!


End file.
